552 vs Psyche : A True Battle of The Minds
by Daytime1105am
Summary: Based on VOID99's stories- Jumba has escaped the raid on his lab and has taken some of his experiments with him, including 555. 552 is on the loose and plans to kill everyone he can get his hooks on. Psyche is brimming with power. 552 has meet his match
1. The End

Hi there, Daytime here…Here we go another fanfic of a fanfic…This one is based on VOID99's Price of perfection…However this story takes place after the raid on Jumba's lab and after 552 is released, but 555 is still in that little bubble thing and well…read on.  I'm sure all you smart people out there can figure it out.

*thinking*…. "Talking"

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the first chapter of……………..………552 vs. Psyche: A true battle of the minds

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            There I was surrounded by darkness, bound and gagged, on my knees, looking up at the demon that put me here.  552 loomed over me and yanked on the cloth around my mouth, allowing me to speak.

"Any last words, my little one?"  He lightly ran one of his hooks down the side of my face.

            I didn't cry.  I didn't call out.  I didn't shiver.  He couldn't hurt me anymore.  He took everything.  He possessed my body and manipulated my mind.  I lowered my head and closed my eyes.  A small whisper came out of my mouth.

"No."

            The only thing I had that he didn't take away from me was my Hindsight and with it I ran through my mind all the events that led me to where I am now, trying to figure out how I got into this mess.

            All was normal that day in the lab, until we got some unexpected visitors…

**********************************************************************

I know very short, not what I usually do…I didn't want to put too much in the first chap. Just enough to try to reel you in.  Did it work?  Why don't you press go and tell me about it?

The next chapter contains… a tunnel, a kitchen, Jumba, and his friend.  Tata for now.


	2. Kitchen Chaos

Welcome I am Daytime and I speak of stories.  Come sit.

Plez sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the second chapter of…………………………………552 vs Psyche: A true battle of the Minds.

_____________________________________________________________________________

=Psyche's POV=

            I was nowhere, but I was everywhere.  Floating in darkness in no direction…Well, that's not true.  I knew where I was going.  I was going to a place where I was the unknown ruler.  It was my playground, my realm.  Only a few people know of this place and it is known as "Thoughtland".  Where I am now is known as Limbo.  A place thought to be between the space of Heaven and Hell.  In reality, Limbo is in between everything, every dimension.  In order to get anywhere, you have to know how to move in this kind of space. You move with thought.  I looked up and saw a speck of light in the distance.

*Finally.* I thought.

            I was almost there.  No matter how many times I travel, being in Limbo gave me the creeps.  So naturally, I was very glad to leave.  Suddenly, I was yanked backwards and returned to my body, as someone brought me to consciousness.  I opened my eyes and saw someone was shaking me.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU'RE MISSING EVERYTHING!!" He yelled out, impatiently.

            When I became fully conscious, I grabbed him tightly by the neck, making sure to choke him, but not to kill him.

"Do you know how close I was to Thoughtland!?"  I yelled.  "YOU KNOW NEVER TO INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M GOING TO THOUGHTLAND!"

            He coughed and gasped for air as I choked him and he pulled my hands off his neck.  He sighed.

"That is such a stupid name for that place.  You know, I don't think that place exists.  I think you're going crazy and you're dreaming."

            I sat up in my bed, crossed my arms and legs, and tried to get comfortable again.

"Believe what you want.  I think you're just in denial that your friend can travel between dimensions and enter peoples' minds.  Either that or, you're just jealous.  Now, if you'll excuse me.  I have a journey to restart."  I closed my eyes and began meditating again.

"Well, if you want to go to _Thoughtland_ and miss out on a chance to meet guys then that's fine with me.  It's no fur off **my** back."

            My eyes shot wide open.  I hopped off the bed and stood next to him.

"Guys?  You mean **new** ones?  Please, explain."  I said, beginning to get excited.

"Do you remember Jumba Jookiba?"

"Yea, one of Dr. Mercy's colleagues.  What about him?"

            When I asked this, his face lit up.  He loved knowing about everything.  He's such a gossip.  This guy's name was Sonar and as his name suggests he has power over sound.  His fur was orange.  Sonar had 5 large dark blue spot, 4 arms, 3 antenna, 2 eyes, and 2 legs.  2 antennas hung on the left side of his head and one on the right.  Did I mention he likes to gossip?

"Well, I heard," He began. "That the Galactic Federation found out about his experiments."

"No!" I said surprised.**__**

"Yes!  And right before they could catch him, he escaped.  He grabbed like _200…maybe 250_, of his experiments and came here."

"Oh no! Won't the Feds find us if they are looking for him?"

"Nah, Doc Mercy has this place pretty secure.  They'll never find it. Unlike Jookiba, we don't have our lab actually on Turo."

"Idiot."

"I know."  We left the room. 

"He should have built it on a deserted asteroid, like the Doc did." I added.

"I know."

"How many experiments did he have?"

"626."

"Wow, and only like 200 got away."

"No, like 50 got away.  200-250 are here."

"Oh, where are they?"

"The auxiliary kitchen, wanna go see?  I heard Jumba's are created for physical combat.  Maybe you can finally get a strong mate and I can get one period."

"Yea, that sounds good."

            We left the room and made our way there.

            Dr. Artemis Mercy was a brilliant man.  He modified creatures to control things that didn't have physical substance, like sound, time, and, in my case, thought and the mind.  With this kind of power, most of his experiments' energy is invested into their brains, and their physical strength is neglected.  So, they're not that strong nor do they usually produce strong children.  I was going to have a child once, but it didn't turn out well, not well at all and I'm kind of on the look out for a better mate.

            We stepped into the auxiliary kitchen.  It was a two floor room and we were on the second floor looking down over the railing.  Sonar climbed into the railing.  Down below us was a mess, a big loud mess.  Experiments were running around all over.  Some were crying.  Some were screaming.  Others were laughing and others still were sitting in isolation.  

Sonar breathed in the air deeply and giggled.

"Oh man, there are so many males down there and not a lot of females.  Oh yea!  The odds are looking good in our favor, Psyche."

            I wasn't really listening to him.  I was watching the bedlam below us.

"Order is so precious, isn't it Sonar?  One little thread in their lives become unraveled and their whole world collapses into chaos…glorious chaos." I looked at Sonar who stared at me like I had three heads.**__**

"You're a freak, you know that?  And their home is the only place they know.  I think it's a little more that a little thread.  I mean, not all of us can travel between dimensions, like some people I know."  He said, looking at me, with plenty of attitude in his eyes**__**

*One day I'm going to kill him and no one will care.* I thought, without remorse. 

"Anyway, look at that guy over there, the red one with the orange stripes…He's pretty hot." **__**

            I looked to where he was looking and I agreed.  Then, I looked at Sonar.  He was giggling and pointing to all the guys he thought were hot.  I shook my head, turned and headed toward the door.

"Hey." Sonar called after me.  "Where are you going?  There are so many guys we have to scope out!"

"I can never get used to guy-scoping with you, Sonar.  It feels funny."

            He jumped off the railing and followed me out the door.  We began to walk down the hall.

"Why?"  He asked.  "We've been friends since you were created.  I would have thought you had gotten used to me liking guys instead of girls by now."

"I am, but…I don't know…I still feel a bit awkward about it."

"Understandable I suppose…It's not like I can help it though.  I really think I was programmed to be this way.  It's the Doc's choice."

"Are you sure?  You didn't choose to be that way?"

"I'm positive. We should ask him one day."

            We passed a door that had a "Do Not Enter" sign on it.  It took me a second to realize it.

"I did.  He wouldn't tell me."  I stopped walking when the signed registered in my brain.

"What's wrong?"  Sonar asked.

            I turned and looked at the door.  "Has that sign always been there?"

            Sonar looked at the door with a curious expression upon his face.  "I don't know…  If it has been, I've never noticed it."

            I walked up to the door and I saw it was shorter than the doorway.  I bent down to take a look under the door.  Since I couldn't see anything but the floor, I sniffed the air to try to figure out what was in there.

"Do you smell anything?  The suspense is killing me."

"I wish it was."  I said, standing up.  Sonar wrinkled his nose at me.

"Well…?"

"All I could gather from scent is that there is a very strong male in there with the faint scents of a female and another male.  He's one of the strongest I've ever smelled."

"Really?"  Sonar hit the floor and moved his head toward the space under the door.  He opened his mouth, closed it and moved his head so his ear was at the space.

"You doing that sonar thing, Sonar?"

"Yea, and I don't hear that irregular shape of an experiment.  What I heard was round…like a bubble or a bowl."**__**

"Hmm, weird."

            Like I said before, Sonar has power over sound.   One of his powers is sonar.  It's like what a bat uses to get around.  They make a sound and the sound wave bounces off of stuff, coming back to their ears.  This is how they know something's there.  They hear it, but Sonar's sonar ability is so fine-tuned that he can tell the exact shape of an object by hearing different parts of the sound wave. (A/N if you didn't get this explanation, go find a science book or watch the movie Daredevil.  I highly recommend the latter.)

"Oh, wait, speaking about the Doc, that reminds me."  **__**

"It reminds you **now**?  We stopped talking about him like 10 years ago"

"Shut up.  Dr. Mercy wanted to see you.  That's why I woke you up." 

            We began walking toward his office.  Suddenly, I felt my intuition tugging at me, as if to give me a warning.  Usually the warnings are well founded.

"So, what does he want with me?"  I asked, a bit nervous.  **__**

"I don't know.  I'm just the messenger."

            We soon arrived at the door.  Sonar stepped to the side of the door way and motioned for me to go in.

"I'm going to stay here.  He only asked for you."

__________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's chapter two.  Can I get a hand?  Chapter 3 will be up soon.  Sorry about this one taking so long.  I'm kind of obsessed with Final Fantasy X-2 and I've been playing it.  I know. I'm a bad Daytime.

Commander R- Thankx Muchly

VOID99- No, **you **are cool

K9- I'm glad you like it            629- I really hope so.

Sorry, no list today.  Too Tired.  

SYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Deal

Based one VOID99's Price of Perfection…This story takes place after the raid on Jumba's lab and after 552 is released, but 555 is still in that little bubble thing and well…read on.  I hope to entertain. 

*Thinking*… "Talking"

So, sit back, relax, read, review and enjoy the third chapter of……………..…………..552 vs. Psyche" A true battle of the Minds

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Psyche took in a deep breath before entering the room.  Her intuition was telling her that something was wrong and she had to expect the worst.  She opened the door and entered the room.

            Dr. Artemis Mercy was a tall and slender golden-skinned scientist with black eyes and an affinity for genetics.  He was standing next to a table and sitting at the table was none other than the infamous Dr. Jumba Jookiba, former lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries.(A/N People, if I have to describe Jumba then you are not a true Lilo and Stitch fan.  You should just crawl into a hole and stay there.)  They were speaking about big plans.

            Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening.   Jumba looked toward the door and saw a small creature walk through.  She was a very beautiful creature with light blue fur with a hint of green and accentuated curves.  The hair on her head was longer than the rest of her body and it was long enough to cover her back.  She had four antennae, two long ones that followed her hair back and two that framed her face very nicely.  Psyche was the one of the most attractive females Dr. Mercy ever created.  He smiled at his masterpiece and walked over to her.

"Jumba, this is experiment 1105, code-named "Psyche", she is my greatest work.  Psyche, this is Dr. Jum-"

"I know who he is!"  She barked.  "Everyone knows who he is…"

            Dr. Mercy chuckled.  "I see the word got out."

"Word travels faster than the speed of light around here, Doc, especially with Sonar listening at door cracks all the time.  You know that."

"Yeah," he chuckled again.  

"So, this is experiment you said could do the job?"  Jumba asked Mercy.

"Absolutely, her strength and power are unmatched thus far."

            Jumba rested his chin in his hand pensively as he looked Psyche over.

"Uh-huh… "Thus far.""  He repeated to emphasize that she might not be able to take on the job he had for her.   

*What is going on?  What does the fat idiot want from me?  If they're not going to tell me, I'm just going to have to find out for myself.* Psyche closed her eyes and quickly searched Jumba's mind.  

When Jumba finished sizing her up, he sat back in his chair and sighed.  "I do not know, Artemis.  It's going to take more than strength to complete the mission."

Mercy nodded and walked over to his desk.  "Perhaps, you would like a demonstration of her powers, then?"  He came back with a cube of lead.  Jumba nodded and Mercy turned to Psyche, who still had her eyes closed.

"Psyche, wake up.  You have work to do."

            She opened her eyes and grinned evilly at Jumba but scrunched her nose at Mercy.

"Come on now.  You weren't programmed for defiance.  Now, let's show Dr. Jumba what you can do."

*You are so lucky I have respect for you or I'd leave.* Psyche thought angrily.  She looked at the object in Mercy's hand and knew what was coming.  Psyche readied herself.

            Mercy held out the cube, opened his palm, and brought back his hand.  The cube stayed where he had held it in mid-air.

"Telekinesis.  Interesting."  Jumba said, intrigued.

"It doesn't stop there.  Psyche, do your thing."  Mercy commanded.

            Psyche put her hand up toward the cube and the other to the side of her head.  *It is a sphere, not a cube. It is a sphere.*

            Jumba's eyes widened at what he saw.  The lead seemed to turn into jelly and then reformed as a ball.  

"Amazing."

            Mercy smiled and leaned against a desk.  He saw a beaker and slowly pushed it to the edge.  It began to tip over the edge then it stopped at an angle that seemed to defy gravity.

"Jumba."  Mercy waited till Jumba looked at him then looked down at the beaker.  Jumba's eyes widened again.

"Did she know it was going to fall?"

            Psyche got annoyed the Jumba was talking to Mercy about her as if she wasn't in front of them.  "I can talk, you know.  Why don't you ask me?"

            Jumba turned to Psyche.  He realized he insulted her.

"I'm sorry little one.  I didn't want to break your concentration."

"Parlor tricks like these don't require much energy.  I could fly around, create utter chaos in this room, destroy the asteroid we're on and still be able to hold up the ball.  And, yes, I did know it was going to fall."  She said, speaking as if she was explaining it to a child.

"Psyche, watch your tone."  Dr. Mercy said sternly.

            She crossed her arms and looked away from him.  Psyche grinned and changed the shape of the lead again.  This time it was in the shape of a trog slapping its rear end at Artemis.  Jumba laughed out loud and Psyche giggled.  Artemis sighed and shook his head.

"So, Jumba, she has telekinesis.  She has well developed intuition, among other powers which we can't demonstrate here because of safety reasons.  What do you think?  Do you think she can handle it?"

"It may be possible."  Jumba turned to Psyche.  "Tell me, little Psyche, are you afraid to die?"

            Artemis was taken aback by this question.  He turned to Psyche to hear her answer.  She grinned at him.  Her answer was simple.

"I can't die and I won't die."  She said, without tone.

            Jumba and Mercy raised their eyebrows at her response.  Jumba thought for a moment and pulled Artemis aside.

"What's up?"  He asked.

"She may be powerful, maybe even more powerful than you-know-who, but what I'm worried about is this: What if they fight and he manipulates her into fighting for him?  We are done for."  Jumba whispered.

"Don't worry about that.  She can't be possessed.  I can't really explain it.  Psyche is the only one that truly knows how the mind works, with all its complications.  She can explain it."

            Jumba looked down at the floor and then at Psyche.  Then, he looked at Mercy straight in the eye.

"I hope you and the experiment know what you are doing.  This is serious, but I trust you as one of my closest friends."

"Thank you."  Mercy walked to Psyche.  "Psyche, we have a job for you…"

            This is what she was waiting for.  She knew what he was about to say, but it was important that she spoke to Jumba alone.

"Dr. Mercy, can you please excuse us?  I need to talk to Jumba."

"Alone?  Why?"  He asked.

            Psyche sighed in frustration.  "If I wanted you to know, why I would ask you to leave?"

            Mercy looked at her in confusion, but respected her request and left the room.

Psyche smiled sweetly and turned to Jumba.

"Isn't he the best?"  She asked, sweetly.

"I suppose so."  He answered, also with a confused look on his face.

            Psyche walked to the table and stood on top of it to be level with Jumba.  She put her hands behind her back and began pacing in front of him.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked my father to leave."

            Jumba nodded.

"I'll get to that in a minute.  I just wanted to tell you that Doc Mercy left out a bunch of my powers that I think you should know about, powers that would prove useful in resolving this task you are going to ask me to do."

"Let me guess.  You know that task already."  He said not surprised.

"Yep.  I was wondering why the good doctor called for me and, from the way you two were talking, I didn't think I'd find out anytime soon.  So, I searched your mind."

"Haven't you heard about patience being a virtue?"

"Not one of my virtues."

"So, you're a mind reader as well, huh?"

"Yep and I can tell what you're thinking right now by looking in your eyes."

"One of my experiments can do that."

"I know.  I searched your mind, remember?"

"So, what else can you do?"

"Well, I can do practically anything.  Almost all of my powers tie into my main power."

"And what is that?"

"I can go to Thoughtland."

"You can go where?"

"Thoughtland.  It's a special place where the minds of people reside."

            Jumba looked at her sideways.

*Is she that powerful or just insane?* He thought.

"Why does everyone think that when I tell then about Thoughtland?"  Psyche thought out loud.

Jumba thought a moment and realized she read his mind again.  "Forgive my disbelief.  I am a scientist of the universe and I have never heard of such a place."

"If you are a scientist then you should be able to comprehend what I'm saying."

"And where is Thoughtland?"

"It's a separate dimension.  The wall between this plane and the next is Limbo."

"And in Thoughtland. What can you do?"

"Anything, Jumba.  Anything.  In Thoughtland I can enter people's minds, talk to their subconscious or their conscious and know everything about them.  As a matter of fact, remember when I was standing there with my eyes closed before?"

            Jumba nodded.

"Well, I wasn't sleeping.  I had entered into Thoughtland, found your mind space, entered it, and spoke to your mind. You told me everything I wanted to know about you and what you're about to ask me to do."  Psyche said, smiling evilly at Jumba.

            Jumba felt a bit insulted and violated that Psyche entered and probed his mind without his permission and without him knowing.  He glared at Psyche and responded in a low voice without a tone.

"Prove it."

            Psyche rolled her eyes and sighed.  "What's with you science guys and proof?  Do you need an answer for everything?"

"If you can't prove it then I believe I've wasted my time."  He said getting up and walking to the door.

"You want me to kill 552."  She said quickly.  Psyche had to make him stay.  She needed something from him.  "You are looking for someone to get 552 before he goes after another one of your experiments or you."

            Jumba sat back down, once again interested in what she had to say.

"He killed a lot of experiments; one in particular was very dear to you.  He has the power to create hallucinations and is capable of possession.  He has great power, but what scares you the most is that he was created by mistake."  She spoke softly as if to ease the harshness of her words.

            Jumba was taken aback.  She hit the nail on the head.  Psyche was telling the truth.  Jumba swallowed hard as sadness entered his voice.

"After he was created, I was nervous about creating anymore experiments, for fear I'd make another."

"I know.  It's understandable."

"So you understand the severity of the situation, am I correct?"

            Psyche smiled at him.  "Yes I do."  She said, sweetly.  *COME ON! ASK ME TO HELP ALREADY!!* She thought.

"Will you aid me in the fight against him?"

*Bingo.* "Of course I will…"  Psyche's smile grew evil as she watched Jumba's face light up with hope.  This is what she was waiting for.  "…for a price."  She added.

            Jumba's eyes dimmed with disbelief.  "What do you mean, price?"

"You know what I mean.  My powers don't come cheap.  A battle like this intense could put a strain on me.  I'm going to need something in return for my work."

            Jumba became angry at the thought that she had the nerve to ask for a price.  "Your safety is your incentive.  552 is the most powerful being out there.  He could just as well kill you.  You'd be doing yourself a favor by destroying him."

Psyche giggled.  "I don't think so."  She said waving a finger in the air.  Jumba was speechless at her remark, either that or he was too angry to speak.  "You see, Jumba, as you know I read all your thoughts and memories and, from what I see, all of 552's victims have one thing in common.  A mind space."

"What are you talking about?"  Is all he could manage to say.  

"A mind space is a space where your mind thinks and grows.  It's a place where you have fantasies, thoughts, and ideas.  The walls of your mind space separate your mind from someone else's.  More importantly, it's where you think.  Everyone 552 has killed had a mind space, where he entered and manipulated their mind.  I don't have one, which allows me to travel to and from Thoughtland.  552 killed his victims by entering their mind space and destroying their mind.  He won't be able to do that to me, because my mind doesn't have a mind space and doesn't reside in Thoughtland.  It's in my head and aware of everything that's going on in this plane.  When I go to Thoughtland, it's as if it leaves my body and enters the other dimension that is Thoughtland.  So, what I'm trying to say is, 552 cannot get inside my head, because there isn't a space to enter.  So, I'm safe.  And if I'm safe why should I help you?  Especially if I'm not getting anything out of it."

"Forgive me but this sounds very obscure.  Can you tell me, what is the function of a mind space?  I have done extensive research into the mind and never have I come across this term."

"I can't imagine you would.  Not many people actually know how the mind works and if they do they are laughed at and rejected.  Anyway, when you dream or daydream, you are in your mind space in Thoughtland.  You know how when you dream the universe, kind of, changes.  Well, that's your mind changing the universe within your mind space.  Reality doesn't change, but you can change what you see and how you see it…within your mind space.  I don't have a mind space…I don't dream….I don't sleep…I rest my body by traveling to Thoughtland for 8 hours a night.  As I demonstrated before, if I think something, if I dream something, it becomes reality.  That's how I changed the cube into a sphere.  I thought it and it happened.  My power of thought is not limited by the walls of a mind space.  If you didn't have one, all you'd have to do is believe something and it happens.  I believed the cube was a sphere and it changed shape.  It takes great concentration though to use this power on a larger scale. So, that's why I don't shape the universe to I want.  I just let it go about its own business."  

            Jumba thought a moment and let everything sink in.  He realized just then how powerful she really was.  If he didn't play his cards right, she could be just as bad as 552, maybe even worse.  He sighed and cleared his throat.

"What is your price?"

*YES!!! JACKPOT!!!* "I want one of your male experiments."  She said, in a serious tone.

*WHAT?!  She is becoming more and more outlandish by the minute.* Jumba thought. He spoke in a calm voice to hide his frustration.  "I hope you don't mind me asking why.  After all I'm very fond of my experiments and I'm not willing to give one up easily."  Jumba crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.  

Psyche hopped off the table and walked on the floor.  "Sure.  You deserve an explanation."  She said in a low voice.

Jumba looked down at Psyche and saw she had tears in her eyes.  She took a deep breath and turned toward Jumba.

"Jumba, I love my father dearly.  I respect him, but he doesn't make very many strong experiments.  I only know of two, myself and a friend.  Dr. Mercy created me with a strong maternal instinct and a mother isn't a mother without a child.  I was mated once to a male I fell in love with.  We were perfect, expect for one thing.  I had a strange ovulation cycle and it was going to be very hard for me to get pregnant.  We were trying to have a child for a year.  Finally, I was about to have a child and I was the happiest person in the lab.  I was going to have a baby."  Psyche paused and wiped a tear away.  "When I was at the end of my pregnancy, something happened.   I was going to give birth any day and I had to go to the maternity ward soon but before I did, my mate suggested we take one last walk around the lab and just talk about stuff.  Let me explain something to you, Jumba.  I was younger then and my intuition had not been greatly developed, but had it been I would have never gone walking that day."

            Jumba saw this was painful for her to say.  "Do want to talk about this later or something?  You seem very upset."

"No, you wanted an explanation and you're going to get one….Well, that day Dr. Mercy had just finished experiment 1106. It was his first try at an experiment made only for combat…  He was a monster.  He was too powerful and he got loose.  1106 began running around the lab down every hallway and corridor, destroying everything and everyone in his path.  My mate and I heard the commotion and thought we should head to the hospital wing.  On our way there, we ran into **it**.  It began to chase us and we ran, ending up in a dead end.  I was scared and so was my mate, but I felt in my heart that even though I'm scared, I'm going to do whatever I can to protect my child.  And I thought *Yeah, we're going to be parents when this is over.  I'm going to be a mom and he's going to be a father…a father that protected his mate and child.* I remember thinking that and then looking over to my mate who was huddled in the corner.  I stood there in shock.  I stared at him in disbelief.  Then 1106 hit me, my face.  It was then I realized that he wasn't going to defend me…he wasn't going to defend our child.  He was too worried about himself.  I stood up and readied myself to try to protect my child, but it was no use.  I my powers were under developed and my body was too weak from carrying the child and…Let's just say, I couldn't protect my child well.  I was hit many times and was about to pass out, but before I did I saw someone run behind the monster and start fighting with it.  Right before I passed out I thought our luck had turned around.  When I woke up, I was in the recovery room of the hospital wing.  I sat up and looked down.  My tummy wasn't swelled like it was before.  Later, Dr. Mercy told me that the baby was hurt to badly, as was I.  I had a broken arm and leg, a fracture in my skull and various other injures.  As the Doc was telling me all this, my mate stood next to me, barely a scratch on him, holding my hand.  I cried for 2 weeks and was silent for about a month.  I didn't speak to anybody.  Two months after the pup died, my mate died. ****That's when I realized I had to find a new mate, so I started dating again.  This happened about a year ago and I still need a strong mate.  You have strong males, Jumba.  I need one.  I need one that won't cower in the face of danger.  More importantly, I need one to at least get me pregnant and just have a family.  I need a child, Jumba.  Blame Doc Mercy for that, but my price stays as is.  There is no bargaining to be done."

            Jumba rubbed his chin and thought a moment. "So, your price is…"

"A male…My choice."

"I do not know if that's possible.  Some of the males are mated already.  It would create tons of problems."

"Jumba…I don't care.  I'll kill his mate if I have to.  I need a mate and I'll do anything for one.  If you give me this, I'll give you 552's head on a silver platter.  He's as good as dead."

            Jumba shook his head slowly.  Psyche quickly scurried on top of the table and walked up to him.

"Wait, before you answer.  Ask yourself.  Exactly how badly do you want 552 vaporized?  When you find out, call me."  She said.  Psyche hopped off the table and headed for the door.

*I don't know what to do.  1105's price is great but what price do we pay by letting 552 live…* Jumba looked down to the floor and spoke slowly.  "552 must die, 1105.  Do what you will."

"So, we have a deal?"  She asked, holding out her paw.  Jumba stood and shook her paw.  She smiled and when she let go of his hand she cheered.

            Outside the door, two people were trying to listen in on a conversation they weren't invited into.

"Can you hear anything, Sonar?"  Dr. Mercy asked, anxiously.

"I heard everything.  What are you talking about?"  At that moment his mouth dropped as he heard the deal being made.  He backed away from the door and shook his head in disbelief.  "No, she wouldn't…  Oh, I'm going to kill her!"  He began running down the hall.

"Wait! Sonar! What happened?!"  The Doc called after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaa Shojo- Don't worry.  I won't.  I'm going to have fun with my little friend Sonar…heehee.

Commander R- Wouldn't you like to know?

Mimic12355- Thanks Muchly

K9: the First- I'm not going to ask you to try to like Sonar…because at this point in time I don't like him either…(but maybe that's because I know how the story is going to turn out)…but please at least give him a chance…..*Psyche makes puppy dogs eyes and puckers her bottom lip*  "Yeah pluh-leeeeeez"

VOID99- Don't worry… all your questions will be answered soon.

BudgieBrain- WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!  Calm down dude.  *Psyche giggles*… "I like Budgie Brain.  You're silly."

People I know her powers are a little hard to envision because of how abstract they are but don't worry I will answer all questions and she will demonstrate her powers many times.

Things in the next chapter- Absolute Terror Boundaries, 266, um.. another experiment whose number I don't know yet, and an actual trip into the mind of someone I don't like very much (Not Sonar)


	4. This is our hero?

Hi there, Daytime here…Here we go, another fanfic of a fanfic…This one is based on VOID99's Price of perfection…However, this story takes place after the raid on Jumba's lab and after 552 is released, but 555 is still in that little bubble thing and well…read on.  I'm sure all you smart people out there can figure it out.

K9- Psyche walks out from the shadows and approaches K9 and 629…"That's right, K9.  I am a girl."  She walks up to 629.  "And do you know what girls like to do?  Go out on dates"  She says as she pulls 629 to come with her…K9 looks worried…"They'll be fine"  Daytime says reassuring K9. ß if anyone read this beside K9, this has nothing to do with the story.

*thinking*…. "Talking"

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the fourth chapter of……………..………552 vs. Psyche: A true battle of the minds

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

****

            Sonar ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the auxiliary kitchen.

*How could she do this?!  Is she crazy?  She's gonna start a war.*

            He burst though the doors and looked around.  He began yelling to get everyone's attention, but only a few people looked up and even then, they returned to what they were doing.  Sonar couldn't compete with the noise of everyone yelling and all the hustle and bustle.

"This is ridiculous."  He said to himself.  Sonar looked at his hand and focused.  He created an energy field that would amplify what ever sound his hand made 1000 fold.  When the field was completed, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

            Everyone shouted and held their ears as they heard the small explosion of sound.**__**

"Now, if I could have everyone's attention over here for a moment."  Sonar began in a normal tone.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Sonar.  I am an angel of Mercy and I am here to send a message to the children of Jumba.  Your worries are over.  552's rein of terror will fall to an angel of Mercy named Psyche!" 

Jumba's experiments began cheering, but the cheers soon were silence when Sonar began waving his arms around.

"Do not celebrate just yet!  Psyche can not be harmed by 552.  So, her talents have come at a price.  The message I bring you goes out to all the females who are mated.  Take your mates and make sure they are on short leashes.  Jumba has promised Psyche any male she chooses.  So, there is good news for those who are mated to weaklings.  She is only looking for a strong male.  And ladies don't be so sure your male won't go to her if she asks.  She is very voluptuous and very persuasive.  There, you have been warned.  She is coming soon."  Sonar finished his speech and ran back down the hall to Dr. Mercy's office.

            In the kitchen, two experiments were sitting at a table conversing about the speech that was just made.

"Can you believe that?  I swear the experiments that Dr. Mercy created think they are better than us."  Said a semi-strong, dark green male experiment.  

"Why do you say that, dear?" Asked his mate, a cute pink and purple experiment with four arms and antennas.

"Well, did you hear what he said?  Angels of Mercy and Children of Jumba?  They're angels and we're children?  I don't think so…Jeez, who came up with that?"  He rested his head in his hand.  His mate looked up at him with a bit of concern in her face.

"Um, sweetheart…uh…  I don't have to worry about you, right?  I mean with this girl?"  She asked looking into his eyes.

"No, my love, you don't.  Even if she came up to me and promised me the entire world of Turo, I would say no, because you are my world and nothing is going to change that."

            She smiled at him.  He was telling the truth.  She leaned over and kissed him lovingly.  After the kiss, an idea popped into her head.  Her expression changed and her mate noticed.

"266, what's wrong?"  He asked concerned.

"You know, if she's able to kill 552, then maybe she's powerful enough to help…**him**."

            Her mate, whose number was 239, nodded at her idea.

"Maybe…  You should ask her; tell her you really want to save him."  He said.

"Yeah, I'll do that.  He means so much to me."  She said, holding her heart.

            A look of concern appeared on 239's face.  "Honey, you don't regret us, do you?  The last thing I want to do is hold you back from what you really want."

            266 gasped.  "Oh no no no, I didn't mean that.  I love you and I want us to be together.  It's just that I feel like I betrayed him a bit."

"That's understandable, but I want you to make sure you know what you want."

"I know what I want and I want him to be free."

            They smiled and embrace each other.

            Meanwhile, Sonar was running, again, as fast as he could back to where he started and not two seconds after he arrived, the door opened.  He tried to catch his breath as best as he could.

"Hiya, Psyche."  He said, waving.

"Uh…Hey, Sonar."  She asked, sensing something wrong.  "Why are you panting?"

"Oh, uh.  I was…"  He tried to think up an excuse.  "I was running around a bit.  You know how it is.  Gotta stay in shape.  Don't wanna get beat up or anything."

"Right."  She said, a bit unsure.  Psyche could have looked into his eyes and used her powers to see he was lying or she could have quickly gone to Thoughtland and searched his mind.  She should have done those things, but she didn't, because she trusted her friend.

"Okay.  Let's go."  She said as she began to walk.

"Where are we going?"  Sonar asked as if he didn't know.

"We're going boy scoping at the auxiliary kitchen."

"Oh…fun."  He said with a forced smile.

            Psyche noticed Sonar acting funny.  "Are you okay?"

"Peachy-keen."  Sonar said cheerfully.  **__**

            Psyche rolled her eyes and decided to drop the subject.  They soon reached their destination and opened to door.  The once loud room of chaos had turned as quiet and as cold as a ghost town.  All eyes were on Psyche.  As this happened, she heard a few gasps and whoas.

            Psyche looked around and could guess at why there was sudden in atmosphere.

"'I was running.  Gotta stay in top shape.'"  She said, mimicking Sonar.  "You lying sack of trog shit."  Psyche walked next to Sonar and smacked the back of his head.  "That's the last time I trust a mangy little fairy like you." She grabbed one of his ears and began to twist it.

"Ow  ow ow ow ow.  Psyche stop.  That hurts."  He said quietly.

"That's the point."  She whispered back.  

            At the moment, someone called to them from behind the bar that was in the room.  Psyche and Sonar looked up in that direction and the bartender waved at them.  A smile flew on to Sonar's face.

"Charlatan!"  He yelled out before making a bee line to the bar.  Psyche followed him to the bar, grinning.

            They both sat in barstools that were there and made themselves comfortable.

"Hey guys."  The bartender said.

"My my my, if it isn't the thief.  What are you doing here?"  Psyche said jokingly.

"I'm working this bar tonight.  The Doc's orders."

"But you hate working this bar.  What happened to your old one?  Doc wouldn't let you work there tonight?"  Sonar added.

"Hey, I can't con my way out of everything.  Mercy knows all my tricks."  Charlatan said.  By this time the talk had returned to the room.

"Ah ha. I laugh at you."  Psyche said, taunting him.

"Oh Psyche be nice.  Char's too cute to be mean to."  Sonar said winking at him.

"You're a freak, man."  Char said.  "What'll you have to drink?"

"Do you how sexy you are when you talk like that?"  Sonar asked, looking at him dreamily.  Psyche wanted a Margarita and Sonar ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"Sonar, shut up.  You need to stop flirting with straight guys.  You're gonna get beat up one day."  Psyche said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"  Sonar said as if it aroused him. Psyche and Charlatan rolled their eyes and groaned.  Sonar continued.  "Because I've been bad and I think I deserve a spanking." **__**

"OH MY CREATOR!!!!  SONAR SHUT UP!!"  Psyche yelled as she kicked the stool out from under him.  He fell and hit hard.  Charlatan turned to Psyche and mouthed the words "Thank you."

"I swear you are both homophobes."  He said angrily.

"No, we're not.  We just don't want to hear about your nonsense."  Psyche said.  Sonar scrunched his nose at Psyche.  

"Are you sure you're gay?"  Char said.

"Yeah, we really think you're not."  Psyche said, trying to make Sonar angry.  It was working.

"Okay if someone says that one more time. I'm going to scream."  Sonar groaned.  

"What about Lucky?  You seem to like her a lot."  Psyche said.

Psyche shares a room with another female named Fortuna.  She's a golden experiment with a love for playing cards.  On her chest was a spade, on her right wrist a clubs symbol, on her left a red diamond, and on her forehead was a red heart.  Psyche's roommate was very entertaining since she had the flashy disposition of a Las Vegas show girl and because she was the luckiest experiment in the lab.  She manipulates probability by makes her decisions by the roll of two dice.  Most of the others experiments call her by her nickname, Lucky.

"I like her but I don't want to mate with her or anything."  Sonar said.

"If you have a chose between Lucky and, let's say, Char, over here, who would you chose?"  Psyche said.

"Oh no, don't drag me into this."

"Too late.  Well, chose!"  Psyche commanded.

            Sonar thought for a moment and then looked at Char.  He smiled evilly.

"Oh boy, now you got some sort of idea stuck in his head."  He responded.  Sonar laughed.

Psyche giggled and turned to Charlatan.  "So, Mr. Thief, quiz time."

"Oh no…I do so bad on quizzes."  Char said chuckling.  

"Who are the big dogs here?  Who can I really sink my teeth into?"  She asked.

"Well, Mr. "Blue and Purple" at table six with all the guys and girls around him.  He seems like a strong pup."

"Well, I'll go try my luck then."  Psyche finished her drink and set her glass down.  She hopped off the stool and headed for table six.  

            As Char was watching her leave, he remembered something.  "Psyche wait…Don't…"  It was too late.  She wasn't listening.  "…Go." He finished. 

"What's wrong?"  Sonar asked, finishing his drink too.

"That guy is mated.  His mate stepped out for a moment and will be back any minute."  Char said, worried.  Sonar assured him that Psyche didn't care.

            Psyche made her way across the room to the table, watching her target the whole time.  The males at the table noticed her coming and smiled at her

"Dude, the girl who wants a mate is coming over here."  Said one of the experiments to the blue and purple guy.

"435, she's totally coming here to see you, man."  Said another experiment to Psyche's target. 

"I don't blame her…I am after all the strong male in the room compared to you weaklings."  When 435 said that, everyone chuckled.

"But what about 512?" Asked another experiment.

"My mate isn't here and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." 435 said, trying to act smooth.  The experiments around him "ooooo"-ed.  They thought he was so suave. 

            Soon Psyche stood across the table from him and he leaned on to the table to show his interest.

            She smiled at him.  "Hi there."  She said in a very soft, sweet, and alluring voice.   **__**

"Hello to you too."  He said, still wearing his cool smile and suave attitude.

            Psyche smiled again and was about to speak again when a scent caught her nose.

"Damn, he's mated.* She thought.  She sighed and looked back at him.  *He's mated and he won't even fight to stay with her?...Wow, what a piece of shit?...No, thank you.*

"I'm sorry."  Psyche began.  "I didn't realize you were mated."  She turned and started back toward the bar.  The experiment she approached called after her but she ignored him.

            When she made it to the bar, Sonar had a surprised expression on his face.

"What?"  She said, sitting back on to the stool.

"Did you just deny him?"  Sonar said, shocked.

"Yeah, so?"  She asked unmoved.

"For someone who wants a mate right here right now, you sure seem picky."

            Psyche glared at him.  Sonar quickly added something.  "And I'm glad.  I was actually hoping you wouldn't take a male that was mated."

"Good catch."  She said looking away from him.  Psyche turned her attention to Charlatan.  "Why didn't you tell me he was mated?"

"I tried to but you kind of left before I could tell you."

            Psyche groaned and slammed her head on the bar hard.  "Make me another Margarita, Char.  I really need one right about now." She said, very frustrated.

            Char chuckled and then gasped.  Psyche looked up and saw that he was staring wide-eyed at something behind her.  "Let me guess…That guy's mate is behind me and she's not too happy with me."  She whispered.

"And then some."  He whispered back.

            Psyche sat up and spun around.  Not only was 435's mate standing there, but she brought friends, very angry friends.  They were all giving her the stink eye.  Psyche hated the stink eye.  Someone gave her the stink eye once and she made sure that they never did that again, but she thought that since they didn't know her she'd let it slide. **__**

"Is there something I can help you with, ladies?"  Psyche asked calmly.

"Yeah, you can get the hell out of here.  That's how you can help us."  Said 512.

            The girls behind her agreed.  Psyche rolled her eyes and hopped the stool.

"Now, why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, my girlfriends and I are going to kick your ass."

"Uh, miss you don't want to try that."  Sonar said.

"Hold on, Sonar.  I want to know what I've done to earn this warning."  Psyche said, holding up her hand.

"What you've done?  Humph, what you're about to do."  512 said.

"And what am I about to do?"

"Take our mates, that's what."

            Psyche put her hands on her hips and looked up as if she was thinking.  "Uh, your mates?"

"Yeah, that's what your little friend said."  She said pointing to Sonar.  

Psyche looked at Sonar who smiled at her weakly and looked back at her apologetically.  She ran a finger across her neck and mouthed "I'm going to kill you" to Sonar.  He winced and pointed to him self and had a "me?" expression on his face.  Psyche nodded and turned her attention back to the group of angry females.

"Well, my **friend** may have said some things, but I assure you they're not all true."

"Really?  You're friend said you'd be looking for a mate and that you didn't care if he was mated and my friends told me that you approached that male over there…Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it seems like your friend was right, because he is my mate" 512 said, cheerfully.  Her expression changed from happy to angry.  "And we're going to have to teach you what happens to home wreckers."  

"Uh, miss you don't want to do that."  Sonar said hopping off the stool to Psyche's side.

"Oh no, I'm going to do that…You're going to have to get someone else to fight 552 cuz we're going to kill her if she doesn't leave, right now!"  She yelled out, stepping closer to Psyche, a little to close.  The other females agreed with her.

"I assure you, I want nothing to do with your scumbag mate.  So, you don't have to worry.  As of you, if you don't back up right now, you will be hurt and you may not recover."

"Oh really?"  512 pushed Psyche.  "I'd like to see you try."

            Psyche looked at where she was pushed, and then she looked at 512.  "Very well then…Have it your way."

            Psyche raised her hand, her palm facing out and at 512.  Psyche grinned at what was about to happen.**__**

            512 screamed as she was thrown across the room and into the metal wall.  Psyche lowered her hand to her side and looked at all 512's friends.  They gasped and backed away from Psyche slowly.  The room once again was silenced and all eyes were on Psyche.

"My creator, you children are stupid.  HELLO!  I'M FIGHTING 552 FOR A REASON!!  If I have the power to defeat him, what makes you think I can't tear you in two…like…like…tissue paper?!!!"  She yelled out to everyone.

            Sonar stood, mouth agape, surprised Psyche actually did what she did.  "Are you crazy?  Why did you use your AT boundary like that?"

"I warned her."  Psyche said calmly turning to him.

"I think you may have killed her…"

"You warned her."  She said in the same tone.

"I don't see her moving.  Oh shit, Doc is going to have our heads."  Sonar began to walk away from Psyche.

"Where do you think you're going?"  Psyche asked, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to see if she's okay."

            Psyche let go and nodded.  "Okay and while you're at it round up all the virgins.  I won't have a male that has mated with someone else."

"WHAT?! No, I'm not your little slave that you can order me around…That girl is really hurt…She may need serious help…You are just going to have to help yourself this once."  Sonar said, angrily.

            Psyche looked at him, her eyes narrowing.  "Have you forgotten my power?…Perhaps you need a demonstration too."  She said, grabbing his arm again and squeezing it.

            Sonar winced in pain.  "Okay…Okay.  I'll get your boys; just let me help her first."

            Psyche thought a moment then let him go.  "Whatever."  She said, without a tone to her voice.  Psyche turned and headed for the door.  As she left, Char looked up and yelled to her from behind the bar.

"Hey Psyche you owe 2 creds for the drinks!"  He called out.

"Put it on my tab!"  Psyche yelled back.  She left with out another word.  Charlatan groaned and went back to cleaning the glasses.

            266 stood up and looked at the door.  She turned to her mate and placed a paw on his shoulder.  "I'll be right back, honey."  She whispered to him.  He nodded and watched her leave the room.

            As Psyche walked down the hallway, her stomach began growling.  

*Man, I'm hungry already?* She thought.  *I better head to the cafeteria before it closes.*

            Psyche stopped after walking for a long while.  For the last 20 steps she sensed someone was following her.  Psyche turned quickly to try to catch who ever was following her, but they weren't there.  She stared for down the empty hall trying to listen for anything or see anything.  There was nothing.

*I know someone's there.* She thought angrily.  "Come on out who ever you are!"  Psyche yelled.

            A door opened to her left.  It looked like it opened by itself, but Psyche knew better.  "Oh is that supposed to be scary?"  She groaned.  Psyche sighed.  "Okay, I'll bite."  She walked to the room and the door shut behind her.  The room was dark.  "Yeah right."  She said, unmoved.  She held out her palm and a light appeared and floated to the ceiling.

"Nice trick."  A voice said from behind her.  Psyche turned around and 435 was leaning up against the door with his arms crossed.  "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"  Psyche said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, your friend said you were looking for a mate and that you wanted a strong one and that you didn't care if they were mated.  Well, I know for a fact that I'm the strongest male in that room, and you approached me, but you turned away from me because I was mated.  Now, that's a surprise."

"Uh-huh."  She said, barely listening to him.  Her stomach growled again and she sighed.  "Okay, look I gotta get outta here.  I'm hungry and I don't have time for you."  She said brushing passed him.  He grabbed her arm and threw her back into the room.

"You know that's a funny thing you say that, because I'm hungry too, but not for food."  He said pouncing on her.

*He's too close… I can't use my AT boundary to push him off.  No, he's not going to…  NOT AGAIN!*

*******************************

Ladies and Gentlemen: As you can probably guess 435 is going to rape Psyche.  Now to keep this story PG-13 (or as close as I could get) I have taken the liberty to take out this scene and put it under another title, under Rated- R…Now you don't have to read it to understand the story but the plot goes into Psyche's powers to go into Thoughtland…I will remind all readers again you don't have to read it.  I go into her powers as the story progresses.  The rape chapter will be up sometime next week…I have finals to study for unfortunately.  Also that chapter will go up before the next chapter of this story will go up.  So if you see the next chapter, the rape scene is already up.  Thank you.

*******************************

            Psyche began laughing.  Her rapist was still on her.  He stopped when he heard her laughing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost frightened.

"I'm laughing at how pathetic you are."  Psyche answered.  Her laugh grew louder.  

435 got off of her and backed away in shock.  As he watched Psyche laugh at him, he began to hear other people laughing, no, not other people.  Females, he heard females laughing at him.  "Why are they laughing at me?"  435 yelled out.  Psyche stopped laughing and grinned at the damage she caused.

            435 curled into a little ball and covered his ears with his paws.  "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!"  Tears streamed down his eyes.

            Psyche slowly walked to him and put a paw in his shoulder.  "How do you like being raped?"  She asked softly.  She then dug her claws into his shoulder and tore into his flesh.  He screamed out in pain, holding his shoulder. 

            Psyche flicked the blood that was on her claws at his face.   She looked around the room and saw some rope on a nearby table.  She grinned as an evil thought ran through her head.  Psyche turned back to her rapist and smiled at his pain.  She snatched the rope and tied his feet.  She used the rope to drag the little monster out to of the room and down the hall.  Psyche stopped walking when she reached an elevator.  She pushed the bottom and whistled as she waited.  Psyche looked up and saw the trail of blood that her cargo left behind.

*Hmm…If that stays like that, that'll definitely give me away.* She thought.  Psyche looked up and saw the sprinkler system.  *That'll work.* She opened her hand and raised it toward the sprinklers.  Her eyes narrowed as she created a fire out of nothing under the nozzle.  Soon the alarm went off and the sprinklers went on, washing away all the residue of what took place.

            Psyche grinned evilly as she stepped into the elevator, dragging her prisoner with her.  She looked at the buttons on the wall of the elevator and found the one she was looking for.

*-2.*

            She pressed it and down it went.  When they reached the floor and stepped out, Psyche looked around and sensed something she didn't feel in a long time.   Silence.

"I really must come down here more often." She thought out loud.  Psyche walked down the empty hallway and went into a room.  

In the room she walked into was a table with harnesses at each end.  The table seemed perfect for holding an experiment down.  Psyche dropped the rope and looked at her new victim.  He had passed out.  She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

*Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to hear him scream.*

            She lifted him and put him on the table.  She strapped him down, along with other things and then stood said side and waited for him to wake.  

It wasn't long before he did.  He tried to move and realized he couldn't.

"What's going on?"  He asked with fear in his voice.

"Hello 435."  Psyche said, stepping out from the shadows.  

"What's going on?...Where….Where am I?   What have you done to me?"

"As of right now, I haven't done anything to you yet, except for the wires coming out of your head."

            435 shook his head and felt the wires.  He tired to shake them out but they were in there deep.  But for some reason, he wasn't in pain.

"As for where you are," Psyche continued.  "You are in the Neg-Levels.  There are three of them; -1, -2, -3.  We are on -2.  These are levels which the Doc doesn't use anymore.  He used these when he first started but then he began building and building and building that he doesn't need these levels anymore.  The better ones are where the experiments are and the Doc needs to be with the experiments so no one ever comes down here, except for you and me of course.  I came down here a long while back and I found a lot of what look like torture devices like the one you're strapped to right now.  I also found they're lots of fun to play with, especially with people like you."  She paused and watched 435's facial expression become horrified.  She grinned and continued.  "Basically, what I'm trying to explain about this place is that your screams will fall on no ears.  Down here no one can hear you scream."

"What are you going to do to me?"

            Psyche spun around once and giggled.  "Oh I'm so glad you asked."  She smiled at him, almost insanely.  "I just wanted to say that I was having such a nice week up until I met you.  So, I'm going to try to turn this situation into a happy thing."  Her face turned serious.  "I suggest you prepare yourself for some **intense** fun."  She said.  Her hand moved closer to the wall where a toggle was and flipped it.

            435 screamed in agony as a massive amount of electricity flowed through his body.  His brain began to fry and he felt his skin burning.  Right when he was bout to die, Psyche turned flipped the switch again, turning off the machine.  435 panted hard as if no amount of air could satisfy him.  Psyche felt her stomach growl again and remembered she was hungry.  She unplugged the machine and headed to the door.

"I hope you eat while you were in the kitchen, 435, because you're not going to eat for a long time."  She said leaving.  Psyche turned off the light and left him in darkness.

            435 looked around the room.  He wanted to take on last look at the land of the living, because he felt himself slipping away.  435 then looked at his body and noticed something.  A small circle glowed on his stomach.  He couldn't figure out where it came from.  Then again he was on the verge of dying and really couldn't think of anything.

            Psyche reached the floor she wanted and headed for the food court.   After the food court, she couldn't get 435's scent out of her nose and felt like she needed a shower.  So, off she was to the girl's shower room.  On her way there, she ran into a friend.

"Hey, Psyche there you are.  I've been looking all over for you."  Sonar said panting a bit.  "Where have you been, woman?"  He asked.

*Oh great now I have to deal with this lunatic.* She thought.  "I've been out and about."  Psyche said, vaguely.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The End…for now.

Wolfamargo- We spoke already…

Mostextremeprincess- I didn't mean it to be a Harry potter reference...oops

Mimic12355- get it now?

VOID99- Think she's crazy now?  You ain't seen nothing yet... : )

 K9-  (if anyone else is reading this, this has nothing to do with the story)

Sonar walks around the lab and hears yelling coming from inside a room.  He walks in and sees Psyche standing over a pit and yelling into it.

"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again."  Psyche yelled.

Sonar runs to the side of the hole, next to Psyche and gasps.  629 is at the bottom looking very confused.

"Psyche what are you doing?"  Sonar asked.

"I'm on a date do you mind?"

"If you're on a date, when why is he in a pit?"

"His owner thought I was a guy.  Can you believe that? A guy!  I reek of femininity…I'm one of the most sought-after fems in the lab…Me… A guy?  Humph, well I never."

"Did the Doc give you your meds yet?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you go see the Doc?...I bet he has your medicine."

"The medicine makes me happy…"

            Sonar smiles sweetly.  "Yea, now go get some, hon."

"OK."  Psyche turns to walk out the door.  "But what about my date?"

"Oh I'll keep an eye on him."

"If you steal him from me, I'll kill you…I like him"

            Sonar rolls his eyes.  "He's not my type, Pysch.  Go on .  I won't take him away.   I promise."  He said crossing his fingers behind his back.

            Psyche leaves and Sonar helps 629 out of the pit.

"That was a close one."  Sonar says. 

            Daytime gives back 629 to K9.

"Sorry about that…Psyche can be a bit of a Psycho sometimes."  Daytime says as the sounds of Psyche snatching the needle from Mercy and catching Sonar with it can be heard in the background.

The next chapter will be full all sorts of psychotic behavior…We are all diseased.  Thank You muchly…=^-^=**__**


	5. An unexpected visitor

Hi there…here is the next chapter

Sorry about not updating sooner…I lost my muse for a while.

Please sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the fifth chapter of Psyche vs. 552

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Out and about? What do you mean out and about?" Sonar asked with suspicion.

"Don't worry your tiny little brain about it, Sonar." Psyche side-stepped around Sonar and headed for the girls' washroom.

""Don't worry your tiny little head," she says. Well I have to worry about you. I've been worrying about you since we were young. It's a hard habit to break." Sonar said, stepping in front of her. A scent caught his nose and he gasped. He smelled a male's scent on Psyche. Sonar's eyes widened and his mouth grinned. "Psyche," he whispered. "Did you mate with someone?"

Psyche growled and rolled her eyes and pushed passed him.

"When you shove me like that, that means yes." Sonar said excitedly. 'Yes, you did. Oh, Psyche I can't believe you found someone already." He began giggling like a little girl. "Details honey. DETAILS!"

Psyche looked at Sonar and shook her head, then lowered her eyes. Sonar gasped again, but now he understood. "Psyche…Who?

"My little boy friend from the aux. kitchen."

"I'll kill him I swear to Mercy." He said with anger in his voice and rage behind his eyes.

"Too late. I already took care of him, stupid child of Jumba. Thank you for the offer though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch this stink out of my nose." She said, calmly. Psyche went into the girls' bathroom. Sonar followed her in.

"Hey, I have to tell you something, Psyche. Wait up." Sonar looked around and didn't see Psyche. "I'm not kidding. Where are you?"

"Over here." Psyche called.

Sonar followed the voice into the shower area. There was only one shower going and Psyche under it.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Where did you run off to? And when did that spineless son of a trog do that to you?"

"Don't worry about it. It has been taken care of…okay?" She said coldly.

Sonar sighed sadly and looked at his dear friend with worry in his eyes. She stared at him back with seriousness and he knew it was time to drop the subject. In that instant, he remembered what he needed o tell her.

"Oh, Psyche, uh, there's this experiment looking for you." He said, hoping the discussion of Jumba's own didn't repulse her.

"Who isn't looking for a piece of me now-a-days?" Psyche said, annoyed.

"I don't think you have to worry about this one. It's a female and not one you've met yet."

"Really?...What does she look like?" Psyche asked. Her interest was piqued. Sonar smiled.

"She's purple and pink and she has four antennae. She seemed really sweet and she's really cute. You should see her." Sonar said, giggling. "She says she needs to ask you something. She wouldn't tell me what it was though, said it was a personal matter."

Psyche growled and pounced on Sonar, straddling him. She began shaking his shoulders.

"Listen To The Way You Are Talking! YOU'RE NOT GAY!!!" Psyche yelled.

"I've said girls are cute before. That's cuz they are, but I think some guys are cuter. Oh Creation, what's your problem? It's like you love me or something." Sonar said in frustration. Psyche growled at him then looked away. Sonar gasped. "NO!....Tell me you're joking." He smiled.

Psyche sat up, still on him, and crossed her arms. "Well, you did save my life. How am I supposed to act around you?"

Sonar smiled and gave Psyche a lung-crushing hug. "THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE, PSYCHE. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY." Sonar giggled.

"Well, you're going to die if you don't let go of me." Psyche groaned.

At that moment, they heard the sound of the bathroom door open and footsteps coming towards them. They looked by the door way and saw the creature looking around.

"Hello?" She called out. "Miss Angel of Mercy." She turned around and gasped when she saw Sonar and Psyche. The pink and purple female stepped back a bit embarrassed. "Oh, excuse me." She said quietly, stepping out of the door way.

"Who the hell is that?" Psyche asked, annoyed at the intrusion.

"That's her, the experiment that I told you about earlier."

"Oh, why did she back away like that?"

Sonar chuckled. "Look at the way you're sitting on me. I think she might have thought we were in the middle of something."

Psyche looked at how she sat on him and hopped off. "You wish." She whispered.

"No, **you** wish and that's your problem." Sonar said, grinning as he got up from the floor.

Psyche returned to the shower and began washing herself again. Sonar was about to head for the door, when he turned to Psyche.

"Hey, should I send her in? Do you want to talk to her?" Sonar asked.

Psyche scoffed. "I don't want to talk to anybody right now. I just want to be left alone."

"Well, I think you should talk to her. I have a feeling this is important."

"You have a feeling? Sonar, I was designed with a strong intuition and foresight. I think if I'm going to listen to anyone's "feelings", I'm going to listen to my own."

Sonar shrugged his shoulders and began walking to the door. A second later, Psyche had a nagging guilty feeling. She sighed in frustration.

"Fine, send her in." Psyche groaned.

Sonar smiled and quickly walked to the doorway. He poked his head around to the side and saw the little experiment sitting against the wall holding her blushing cheeks.**__**

"Hello there." Sonar said, cheerfully.

She gasped and stood. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your mate."**__**

Sonar chuckled. "Yea right, very funny, my "mate". Oh please, you girls have nothing I want."

The experiment looked at Sonar strangely. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm gay." He clarified.

"Oh," She said, awkwardly. "Uh, I was about to say. This is the girls shower room. No guys allowed."

Sonar nodded and smiled. The experiment had an expression on her face as if she was thinking. Then it hit her.

"Hey, you're the experiment I met in the kitchen."

"Yep, that's me. Name's Sonar." He held out his paw.

"My number is 266." She said shook his paw.

"266? We need to get you a name. I find that numbers are so impersonal."

266 chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I like it."

"Of course you do. That's because you children of Jumba don't know any better." Sonar said, smiling.

266 was put off by his comment. Sonar realized he insulted her and quickly tried to make up for it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Forgive my insensitivity. Oh goodness, all my first impressions are bad. Can we start over?" Sonar took a deep breathe. "Hi, I'm Sonar, the guy with the foot in his mouth." ****Sonar extended his hand towards her.**__**

That made 266 giggle. They shook hands again.

"So, have you seen-"

"Yep, she's right in there." Sonar said cutting her off.

266's eyes lit up. "Great, do you think I can talk to her?"

"Uh, yeah, about that, you can, but she's really rough around the edges. Unfortunately, seeing all you children of Jumba and your flaws has fueled her pride some. Not only that but she had an incident with one of them not too long ago. She might say some mean things… and not apologize."

"I don't care. This is important. I really need to talk to her. She's the only one that can help me."

"Okay, go right in. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Sonar said with his arms crossed and with his brow raised**_._**

266 nodded and went into the shower room. The room was very big. There were shower heads about every two feet on the walls. Only one was on, the one Psyche was under. She had her back to the entrance where 266 was standing.

"Good evening," 266 said to make her presence known.

"It was." Psyche said not turning around. She closed her eyes and went to Thoughtland, searched 266's mind and returned to her body in an instant. "You're 266 aren't you?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know everything. I'm only going to tell you that once. So, don't forget it."

Wow, Sonar wasn't kidding about the rudeness. 266 thought. She cleared her throat. "I'll be sure to remember that. Uh, actually, Miss, the real reason I'm here is-"

"Psyche." Psyche said cutting her off.

"What?" 266 asked.

"My name isn't "Miss". It's Psyche." Psyche said, cutting her off. "I'm experiment 1105, codenamed Psyche."

"Oh, okay then. Psyche, I heard you were going to fight 552 and I thought to myself "if anyone can help me with me troubles, you'd be the best bet." "

Psyche groaned. "Get on with it already! You've barley piqued my interest. Hurry up and say what you came here for. You're wasting my time beating around the bush."

266 gasped at Psyche's rudeness. I can't believe her. She took a deep breath. "Some one very close to me is caught in 552's web. He's trapped in darkness. 555 was my first love."

"And I bet you want me to help him?" Psyche said knowing the answer before 266 said it.

"Yes." 266 whispered, folding her hands.

"No." Psyche said sternly.

"What?..But please."

"You heard me."

"But why? I believe that people are good and if someone needs help then if they have the power to help they would. You are the only one that can help 555."

"Well, that's too bad for him isn't it?"

266 stared at Psyche's back in amazement. This is our hero? She thought.

At that moment, an announcement came over the PA system. "ALL THOSE IN GROUP A PLEASE REPORT TO THE THIRD FLOOR AUDITORIUM TO RECEIVE YOUR CHORE ASIGNMENTS FOR THE MONTH. THANK YOU."

Sonar poked his head into the shower room. "That's us, Psyche."

"Right." Psyche turned off the water and began walking toward the door.

Then 266 realized something. Psyche hadn't looked at her during this whole conversation.

"I think we're done here." Psyche said. 266 quickly stepped in front of her getting in her way of the door.

"Get out of my way before I break you in half. I've had about enough of you children today." Psyche said turning her back to 266,.

I can't take much more of her rudeness. 266 thought. She would have left a long time ago but she really wanted Psyche to help her.

"Lsiten," 266 began. "I know your type. You get angry easily and act tough all the time but deep down your nervous and insecure. All you really want is companionship. 555 was the same way."

That doesn't even scratch the surface. Psyche thought, grinning. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of my way."

"Please, I just want to ask you one more thing." 266 continued. "Please, look at me."

"Look at you?" Psyche asked as if to make sure of what she heard. "You sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you can handle me looking at you."

"I won't move till you do." 266 said sternly.

Psyche stopped grinning and spoke in a cold voice. "You want me to look at you? Very well then… But I must warn you." She began to turn around. Her voice grew enraged. "It's not good to bite off more than you can chew."

Psyche looked straight into 266's eyes. 266 fell to the floor. She felt unbridled anger and sadness. 266's were burning from the feeling of rage and passion. 266 began panting hard. Never did she ever feel such a strange mixture of extreme pain and fury. She tried to look away but she couldn't. Psyche's fixed gaze wouldn't let her.

Psyche shook her head in shame. She stared angrily at 266. "Feeling the heat 266? Like I said, I know everything and I know all about your little powers, child."

266's eyes began tearing from the rush of emotions. Psyche looked down at 266 and thought of how pathetic she was. Psyche knelt down and covered 266's eyes, releasing her from the hell she was thrown into.

"You little fool, you think you can handle what I feel, what I am?!" She hissed.

Psyche released 266 and she began to catch her breath. Psyche stepped back and let 266 regain her composure.

"I don't know if you realize how big of a job killing 552 is going to be. I can't change my plan of action just 'cuz **_you have problems._**" Psyche said, saying the last three words in a whiny voice. She cleared her throat. "Even if I did help him, what do you think will happen to you when he is freed? I don't think he'll be too happy when he finds out you've left for another. If I were him, I'd kill you and if 555 and I are as similar you say we are, and then you have something to worry about."

266 caught her breath and stood up, shaking her head a bit to regain her senses. She spoke in a serious tone. "I truly don't believe he'll kill me, but if he does, I'll die happy knowing he's free."

"You'll die guilt-free as well."

"GUILT!!! Guilt does not drive me here to talk to you! I do it out of love!" 266 said angrily. I can't believe what she's saying to me.__

"LOVE?! Oh please, love only serves as an excuse. It's a waste of time and the only good that comes out of it doesn't come back to you."

"Not always." 266 said softy.

Psyche didn't have a come back. She looked down to the floor and had a quick memory of her husband. 266 smiled a bit.

"I moved you, I see."

"The only thing you moved is the air from your lungs into the room."

266 sighed. She knew Psyche was lying and Psyche knew that she did. Psyche sighed as well.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Psyche said, looking at 266 sideways.

266 reflected on why she left 555 when he needed her most. She became saddened.

"I know." She whispered.

"But I feel sorry for you." Psyche said walking to the door that led out into the hallway. 266 followed her. Psyche looked over her shoulder to 266.

"I may reconsider." She said.

266 smiled weakly and Psyche left without another word. 266 sat on a nearby bench in the bathroom and started crying.

"I'm trying to help you." She said to no one. "I'm very sorry. I hope this works."

Outside, Sonar was waiting for Psyche. She walked up to him and he had daggers in his eyes.

"Look at the way you're looking at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead by now." Psyche said.

"You should be after the way you spoke to her." Sonar said in a serious tone.

"Oh please, give me a break. They deserve it, the stupid intruders."

"Intruders? They're here because we opened our doors to them."

"They are here because of Jumba's stupidity. We didn't offer for them to come."

They began walking to the elevator.

"But we allowed it, so get used to it."

"I can't believe you're defending them. You're such a traitor."

"WHAT?! Take that back right now!" Sonar yelled.

"Make me, you little fairy." Psyche yelled.

"Oh I will." Sonar prepared himself.

"Bring it." Psyche said.

Sonar tackled her. They began wrestling. Sonar was about to pin Psyche when one of their friends showed up.

"Hey, didn't you guys hear the announcement? We're on chore duty." Said a green experiment with pig tails.

This experiment's name is Tinker. She's experiment 737. This little one is a mechanic and knows everything about ships and all other vehicles of transportation. Her flaw is that she lacks a bit of common sense.

"We heard it." Sonar said holding one of Psyche's arms behind her back.

"Leave us alone, Tink." Psyche grunted, calling her by her nickname.

"What are you guys doing?" Tinker said.

"We're playing." Psyche said, getting out of Sonar's grasp. Sonar and Psyche began circling each other.

"Can I play?" Tinker asked, excitedly.

"No." Psyche and Sonar said.

Sonar lunged at Psyche and got her into a head lock.

"Gotcha." Sonar said.

Psyche tried hard to get out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"Come on. I want to play." Tinker pleaded. She reached behind her and pulled a very large wrench. It was as big as she was and she carried it around for good luck. Sonar and Psyche were concentrating on beating each other up. So much so that they didn't notice Tinker anymore.

"I can play good. Watch." Tinker said.

She swung the wrench at the back of Sonar's head. He screamed and fell over, releasing Psyche. She turned around quickly to watch him fall.

"HA!" She yelled out, before Tinker brought the wrench to the side of Psyche's head.

She tumbled backwards and hit the wall. Sonar and Psyche groaned in pain.

"Did I win?" Tinker giggled.

"Yeah, Tink." Sonar said, his voice breaking a bit from the pain.

"You won." Psyche groaned.

"YAY! Now, come on. You're going to be late for the chore assigning."

"Oh we wouldn't want to miss that." Psyche said sarcastically.

Sonar chuckled in pain.**__**

"No, you wouldn't." Tink said missing the joke. She skipped merrily away.

"That Tink is something." Sonar said rubbing his head.

"Yea, now we just have figure out what." Psyche commented.

"She's right though. Speaking about card suits, we better get going. If we don't get there soon we won't be able to sit with Lucky and Charlatan."

"Okay."

They stood up and ran to the elevator. Sonar and Psyche were soon on the third floor. When they reached the auditorium, there was a huge crowd at the entrance.

"Oh, we'll never find them in this mess. For all we know they could be inside already." Psyche said.

Sonar told her to be quiet. So, he could listen for their voices. Sonar found them. "They're over there." He said, pointing to the other side of the crowd.

"Great." Psyche groaned.

They made their way though the crowd and found a bit of an open space. Soon they heard a beautiful voice calling to them.

"Snar! Snar!" It said.

Sonar and Psyche turned around. Someone was calling Sonar by his nickname. They saw an experiment running towards them. She was a golden experiment with long antennae that sloped down her back. She had a picture of a black spade on her chest, on her right wrist was the black clubs symbol, on her left a red diamond, and on her forehead a red heart.

"I think I hear Lucky!" Sonar yelled with his arms spread out.

"SNAR!" Lucky yelled, wrapping her arms around Sonar. He spun her around a bit as he hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in like forever, Lucky." Sonar said letting her go. "Where have you been?"

"Oh Snar, I've been so busy. You know the new entertainment center on the south end of floor 6?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got an audition there and I made it. I get a chance to dance and sing in front of an audience."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you."

"Hey." Psyche interrupted. "Don't I get a hug, Lucky?" She asked, pretending to be a bit jealous.**__**

Lucky giggles and gave her a hug hello.

"I'm sorry, Psy. I just really wanted to tell Snar the good news. Oh by the way Snar. I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"I have to come up with a dance to go with my song…Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course. This'll be so much fun."

Lucky jumped up into the air and cheered.

"She's so cute." Sonar said, lightly pinching Lucky's cheek. She giggled.

"So where's the thief?" Psyche asked.

"Present." Charlatan said, stepping between two experiments to get to them. "Wow, Psyche without a drink in her hand? Now, I've seen everything."

"Shut up!" Psyche said, punching Charlatan in the arm.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Psyche, when are you going to pay off your bill to the bars?" Charlatan asked.

Psyche looked to Lucky. "Got any creds?"

"Not till next week." She answered.

"Next week." Psyche answered Char.

"Very funny." He said.

Lucky giggled too. "And what make you think I'm going to give you any of my money? Just cuz you're my roommate?"

"No, cuz you are one of my best friends." Psyche said giving Lucky really big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see." Lucky said, pretending to be serious.

"Hey, everyone, we're about to go in." Sonar said.

"Let's make sure we sit together." Lucky said happily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonar answered.

They did end up sitting together. Packets of paper were being passed out. These papers contained charts with experiments numbers and the chores they were assigned to. Every group gets packets and there are about 100 experiments in a group. Each experiment had their job to do for the month. Some experiments were even teamed up to do an assignment.

"I hope I don't get any hard jobs." Lucky groaned.

"Don't worry. If you do, we'll help you." Psyche said, smiling. The others nodded their heads in agreement and Lucky smiled.

Once they got their packets, they got up and left. When they got out, Sonar asked everyone to come with him to the craft corridor. He wanted to show everyone something he made. As they walked, they talked about the jobs they were assigned.

"Hey Sonar, we have a job we have to do soon." Psyche said looking at a chart in the packets. Sonar looked at her curiously.

"Which one?" He asked

"We have to move a cart of grenades and plasma guns to the armory in about half an hour."

Sonar looked at his chart and smiled. He ran next to Charlatan and locked arms with him.

"Can I help you?" Char asked in a threatening tone.

"We have a chore together, hon." Sonar answered smiling.

"You're kidding me." Char said.

Sonar shook his head and handed him the cart. It was true. Char rolled his eyes.

"Great. I'm just about as lucky as Lucky." Char said sarcastically.

"I wish I was that lucky." Lucky said. She looked down at her chart and smiled. "Oh wait. I am." She laughed.

Sonar and Lucky had to wash dishes in the auxiliary kitchen. Soon everyone reached the room they were walking to. Sonar ran in to get something. He ran back to his friends smiling with a bag in hand.

"I made this from scratch." Sonar reached into the bag and pulled out a silver strapless dress.

"Wow, "Lucky began. "It's so glittery."

Char chuckled. "I didn't think silver was your color, Sonar."

Sonar groaned. "It's not for me, doofus." Sonar looked at Psyche. "For you."

Psyche gasped. She took the dress and tried it on. Mercy's experiments don't always wear clothes, only if it really compliments them or it's a special occasion. Psyche smiled and twirled around in the dress.

"It fits?" Sonar asked in joy. "Oh, I'm so happy. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," She paused to think a moment and then she chuckled. "It matches my blood." __

"Your blood is silver?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah," Sonar answered for Psyche. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

After bit more small talk, they parted their ways. Psyche and Sonar headed toward the assigned room to pick up the cart of weapons. Soon after filling out the proper forms, they were on their way to the armory. Psyche was skipping around the cart while Sonar pushed it. It was very heavy.**__**

"Hey, Psyche, how about you lend a hand? This is your chore too." Sonar said annoyed.

Psyche stopped skipping, padded the skirt of the dress, and stood in front of the cart.

"But I have to stay in front here to make sure you're going the right way. There are a lot of hallways." Psyche said sweetly in order to get out of doing any work.

Sonar rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh." He continued to push the cart.

Psyche was right. There were a bunch of hallways leading this way and that way. This lab was very large in comparison to any other lab on Turo.

As they walked, they passed a hallway that seemed eerie. Psyche stopped and stared down it. Sonar noticed Psyche and stopped walking.

"What's up?" He asked.

"This hallway," Psyche said. "I can feel something strange about it."

Sonar looked down the hallway. The only thing he noticed was wrong was that it wasn't lit.

"It's just dark. Sometimes I get creeped out by he dark too."

"No, something's there."

Sonar shrugged his shoulders and walked to the cart. He grabbed a flare and lit it. Sonar handed it to Psyche and she threw it down the hall.

"Now, we'll see what's what." Sonar said waiting for the flare to land. They waited for the sound of a bouncing flare, but no sound came. Psyche stared wide-eyed into the darkness. Sonar screamed and dove behind the cart.

"WHERE'D IT GO? Where's the light?" He asked, panicking a bit.

"It got swallowed up." Psyche said in awe. "It's as if the darkness swallowed the light." Psyche took a step towards the hallway. "I've seen this before. This is the kind of darkness no light can pierce, the kind of darkness found in the minds of evil people in Thoughtland."

"Thoughtland?...Again with this?… Psyche, does that place even really exist?" Sonar asked, calming down a bit.

"It does. It's a beautiful place there is no land and all beautiful blue skies. Black bubbles float around as far as the eye can see. The bubbles are people's minds and they don't look very big. The bubbles are about twice my height and are very delicate. One must be very careful when dealing with other people's minds. Once I entered someone's and touched something. The person turned into a kleptomaniac. I really should be more careful. Anyway, there are also floating white clouds. This is where new minds are created. There are bunches everywhere. When someone dies their mind space returns to the cloud that they were created from and get recreated into a new mind space. People with great psychic powers can tap into the memories of people from the past. Unfortunately, as powerful as I am, I can't do that, because I don't have a mind space. Uh…That's basically it." **__**

"So, that's Thoughtland? And, you think that the darkness over there has somehow leaked out of Thoughtland."

"I'm not sure." Psyche took a few more steps closer. "I think…Maybe…"

"PSYCHE, BEHIND YOU!" Sonar yelled.

Psyche turned around quickly and put her arms up in defense. She looked around. All she could see was Sonar and the cart. Psyche put her arms down. "What?" She asked.

"PSYCHE, BEHIND YOU AGAIN!" Sonar yelled again.

Psyche spun around again only to see the darkened hallway. "Sonar, what is it?!" Psyche grew frustrated.

"IT'S ON YOUR BACK!" Sonar yelled out, pointing at Psyche.

Psyche looked over her shoulder. Sparkles were floating near her neck and upper back.

"What the..? Wait." Psyche took a step closer to the darkness. The sparkles turned into beautiful white wings. "My wings, what are they doing here? Weird."

"You never told me you had wings and where were they this whole time."

"Remember when I said there was no land in Thoughtland? Well, how do you think my mind gets around? By flying."

Sonar nodded still a bit confused. Psyche too, but about something else. "My wings only appear on my mind in Thoughtland. What are they doing attacked to my body in reality?" Psyche said very puzzled. "Bizarre." She took a few more steps to the darkness. Psyche thought for a few more seconds and a thought occurred to her. Her voice became serious.

"Sonar, get out of here."

"What?"

"Go put the cart in the armory and stay there."

"Why?" Sonar said more confused than before.

"I've come to a conclusion. There must be a tear in Limbo."**__**

"A tear in where?"

"Limbo. Limbo is the wall between this dimension and Thoughtland. It's the wall between every dimension. Since my wings my wings are here, then there must be a tear between reality and Thoughtland. So, I'm thinking why would be a tear in the first place. I mean the only purpose a tear could have is to let anything out of Thoughtland…OR, better yet, let anything in reality get into Thoughtland." She paused to see if Sonar understood.

"I'm not getting where you're going with this."

Psyche sighed. "552. He's around here somewhere. According to Mercy's fat idiot friend, 552 has great psychic powers and strength. He probably made this tear."

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound right."

"I'm almost positive."

"Psyche, you need rest. I definitely think you're crazy."

Psyche groaned and looked toward him. "You and the rest of the lab."

"Aw come on, Psy. I may not know about psychic powers but I do know sound and I don't hear anything."

"Snar, this creature lives in darkness. He makes his presence silent in order to capture his victims. DUH!"

"I don't know. I'm going to the armory. You need some time to gather your thoughts in what little sane mind you have left." Sonar said, not feeling scared anymore.

"Good idea. Get out of here. I'll seal this tear."

Sonar rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He left the hall and went into a nearby room.

Psyche took a deep breath and walked into the darkness. She closed her eyes and switched her sight to her cerebral optics, where she could see psychic waves clearly. Psych opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. A huge hole took up most of the hallway.

"Wow, that's a big tear." She said to herself.

At that moment she sensed the psychic waves of someone thinking but she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Psyche looked around, but when she couldn't see or sense anything but the hole, she shrugged her shoulders and clapped her hands. They began glowing with positive psychic energy. Psyche held them up to the tear and began sealing it.

Not a moment later after she started, she felt something coming at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver hook come out of nowhere. Psyche spread her wings and flew up into the air to dodge it.

"What the hell was that?" Psyche shouted.

Five other hooks flew at her from the side. She flew out of the way, dodging them too and landing in the lit part of the hallway. Grabbing nothing the hooks retracted. Psyche stared into the darkness waiting for more to come. She switched her vision back to normal to see them better. No more of them came.

Why did they stop? She thought. At that moment, Psyche felt something on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw her wings were gone. Psyche looked in front of her and saw the darkness spreading, coming closer to her.

"What?"

Before she could say another word, the hooks came back, ten fold.

Oh great. I guess that means I'm running. She thought.

Psyche took off down the hall. When she looked behind her the darkness she saw the darkness wasn't going down any other hall but the one she was in.

Perfect. It's following me. She thought sarcastically.

The hooks also began reaching for her. Psyche has to focus most of her psychic energy to her intuition. There were so many hooks and they were coming at such a fast rate. Not only that but they seemed to come from every direction. It took almost everything Psyche had to stay ahead of the hooks.

Psyche ran as fast as her feet could carry her back up the hallway she came from, taking great leaps and bounds to dodge the hooks. As she ran, the dress whipped around her ankles, almost tripping her a few times. Down the hallway she saw a few experiments. Psyche yelled to them to run but it was no use. By the time they acknowledged her, they were swallowed by the darkness. She would have stopped to help but she had to keep herself from getting caught. She was everyone's last hope. Unfortunately, as she ran the hooks began learning her moves and got very close to grabbing her, so close that when they missed they ripped the dress she was wearing.

I can't keep this up forever. Psyche thought, dodging another set of hooks. I have to use my Absolute Terror Boundary to push it back into Thoughtland, but if I stop it'll get me. And I hope I have enough energy to use it… I know what I have to do.

Psyche sprinted forward and spun around. She kept her ground as the darkness came dangerously closer to her.

AT Boundary, don't fail me now!

Psyche raised her hand to the darkness and created an invisible wall. She used her powers and advanced toward it, pushing it back to where it came from. Psyche ran as fast as she could up the tear and switched to her cerebral optics. She used what little power she had left to seal the tear. Psyche stepped back and sighed in relief. She looked down and saw the dress she was wearing in shreds. Psyche growled and took it off, tossing it to the side.

"552, YOU EVIL DEMON! YOU RUINED MY DRESS! You know, I'm gonna get you for that!" She yelled to nothing.

At that moment, Sonar came to the hallway to check on his friend.

"Hey, the lights came back on?" Sonar asked.

Psyche just stared frustrated at him and shook her head.

Elsewhere, deep in the lab, a demonic creature rests deep in thought and is awakened by a disturbance.

Someone has closed one of my doors.

He concentrated and saw the creature responsible for disturbing him. An image of a creature with light green-blue fur and a tattered silver dress appeared in his mind.

Hmm, interesting. This child seems very powerful. One doesn't see power like hers often. She has the potential to be quite useful or, perhaps, a nuisance. Either way, I must keep an eye on her. The creature thought.

Of course, this creature was being purely figurative since he didn't have any eyes. He opened his ears to the image in his mind and heard what was being said between the female and a male experiment that just walked up to her.

"Hey, the lights came back on?" The male asked.

The female just stared frustrated at him and shook her head. "It wasn't the lights. It was **him**."

"Girl, I said it before and I'm going to say it again…"

"No! I'm telling you I'm not crazy!" The female yelled. "This is the work of 552!"

The creature smiled

Right you are, child. Right you are

Okay that's it for now….I love you… buhbye

Tyler Buckland-...I'm really glad you like my story

Anin624- I love your story and Komodo rocks so hard.

Mimic12355- Don't worry a lot more people will get fried before this stories done…..and I think you might be surprised at who Psyche picks as a mate

WolfAmaroq- well you asked for an update and here it is. Tada…smiles

VOID99- Sorry about 266 dude, but I had to do it…..I can't have 555 be happy…It's just not going to happen.

K9- Uh I think you need to sit 629 down and tell him it's not good that a deranged psychopath has a crush on him…she kept him in a pit for most of the day that day he was with her for crying out loud.

Psyche to 629- HEY! 629!...I bet you a million dollars I kill Sonar before you!!

Shut it Psyche!!...Anyway...next chapter will have....a dieing experiment...a trip to Thoughtland..and the Neg-levels....See you soon...Thanks for playing...heehee


	6. Calm before the storm

Hi there. Here's the next chapter…I loved writing it…..One quick note...I see that the thought stars I use when someone is thinking don't work anymore...I'm going to use something else for next chapter.

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the next chapter of Psyche vs. 552.

########################################################################################

Sonar shook his head at Psyche. "I beg to differ. You are crazy. What were you doing running down the hall like that?"

"What do you mean?" Psyche asked in frustration.

"I heard you curse and when I went out into the hall to check on you I saw you take off down the hall like a bat out of hell."

"Did you not see the mass of living darkness trying to swallow me or those razor sharp hooks trying to drag me into it?" Psyche asked in surprise.

Sonar stared at Psyche with widened eyes. A look of amazement washed over his face. "Psyche, there was nothing chasing you." He said slowly, as if to ease the words into her.

Psyche gasped and was taken aback. "What?...But…I…The experiments…I saw a few of them get swallowed." She said.

She and Sonar walked down the hallway where Psyche saw some experiments get swallowed. They were where they were standing, unharmed. They all stared at Psyche like she was crazy when she reentered the hall.

"But..I saw them all get killed." Psyche said pointing.

Sonar gasped and felt a bit embarrassed for Psyche. The other experiments started mumbling mean things about Psyche. "Come on, you." He said loudly. "Time to get you to the doctor." Sonar pushed Psyche out of the hallway and into the one where the tear once was.

"What was all that about me and the doctor?" Psyche asked angrily.

"I had to say something. You were making a fool of yourself."

"But it happened, I swear it!"

Sonar sighed and held his head in his hands. "I don't know what to say Psyche. I saw you take off down the hall flipping and screaming and I didn't see anything following you. Do you have any proof?"

"Proof? My word isn't good enough? You're my best friend!"

"Yeah, and I know how loopy you can get. Now I ask you again, do you have any proof?"

Psyche looked to the ceiling and groaned in frustration. Then she looked to the bottom of the wall past Sonar and saw the scraps of silver cloth. Psyche smiled and ran passed Sonar, grabbing the torn dress. She held it up.

"Proof enough?"

Sonar gasped and fell to his knees when he saw the dress. "Oh creation…The dress…I worked really hard on it."

"I know and I'm sorry. When the hooks were chasing me they came really close."

"All that hard work."

Psyche sighed. "I'm glad you're happy I'm okay." She said sarcastically.

"What? Oh, yeah."

Psyche growled. "Goodness, I really hate Jumba's little children."

"Hey, it's just that one guy that did something to you. Aren't you supposed to be fighting him anyway?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, a voice came over the loud speaker. "WOULD 1105 PLEASE BE REPORTING IMMEDIATELY TO INFIRMARY EMERGENCY ROOM!"

Sonar fell over, laughing at the announcement.

"Oh great, now that fat idiot is doing announcements?" Psyche asked.

"That was funny. He talks so weird." Sonar said, holding his belly.

They headed to the infirmary. When they arrived, Jumba was sitting over by a bed and Mercy was standing by the door. Mercy had a worried look on his face.

Psyche became worried as well. "What is it?...Is Lucky or Charlatan hurt?"

Anyone but Lucky. Sonar thought.

"No." Jumba said angrily. He got up and advanced towards Psyche. "Why is it that when you were sent out to choose your male, one of my female experiments was sent here?"

Sonar's eyes widened. Psyche stopped being worried. "Listen, fatso, before you start lacing into me about your little experiment getting hurt you might want to hear my side of things."

"Your side? It's too bad your side is the only one we're going to hear. The female you hurt is dead." Mercy said.

Psyche gasped. "I…I… I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I am sure you didn't." Jumba said sarcastically. "Funny. You go to the kitchen where my experiments were eating and one is dead and her mate is missing. Did you pick her mate?"

"NO!" Psyche yelled. "He was a smug trog of a male."

"Then where is he?" Jumba asked.

Psyche paused for a moment. Sonar stared at the floor hoping no one would ask him anything.

"What do I look like?...Your children's keeper? Listen, I didn't do anything wrong." Psyche said. "You have to believe me. I would never do this on purpose." Unless they had it coming which she did, but that's besides the point She thought

"Then why is my experiment dead?...YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING THEM NOT KILLING THEM!" Jumba said, enraged.

"Hold on Jumba," Mercy began calmly. "I know you're upset. You have every right to be. But this is Psyche. She's one of my most perfect experiments. I'm sure she has an explanation."

"Perfect? Yeah right." Sonar muttered under his breath.

Psyche glared at him. "I'm more perfect than you." She muttered back. Sonar rolled his eyes.

"Psyche, now would be a good time to tell us what happened." Mercy said calmly.

Psyche took a deep breath and told them about how 512 approached her and wouldn't back down. She also told them about how she slammed 512 into the wall.

"What is this AT Boundary?" Jumba asked. "I thought those only existed in the mind."

Mercy decided to explain. "An absolute terror boundary is the wall the mind puts up to keep others out. Like if someone won't let you in to their world and is always quiet. That is their AT boundary at work."

"I can materialize my AT boundary and push people away…Kind of like a wall around my personal space. Unfortunately, if the person gets to close I can't use it, a flaw." Psyche added.

"I see. So, you used it to push my 512 into wall? And you used so much force that you killed her?" Jumba asked to make things clear.

"Yep, that's about it." Psyche said smiling.

Jumba took a few steps closer to Psyche and looked down into her eyes. "There's still the matter of 435 missing and I have feeling you had something to do with that too."

He's thinking way too highly of himself to think he can walk up to me like that. Who does he think he is? "It would be wise to back up out of my personal space, Dr. Jookiba." Psyche said sternly.

Jumba looked infuriated. "I will do no such thing until I get some answers."

Psyche sighed and looked over to Mercy and spoke to him telepathically. If you don't get this moron away from me right now, I'm going to put a very large hole though the wall in the shape of his body.

Mercy cleared his throat. "Uh, Jumba, may I talk to you in private?"

"NOW? Why?" Jumba asked.

"Please, this is important." Mercy motioned to his office. Jumba sighed and stepped through the door. Mercy looked at Psyche and mouthed the words "later I want an explanation". Psyche nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up. He sighed and followed Jumba into another room.

Sonar hopped into a chair and looked at who was in the bed next to Jumba when he was sitting down. It was 512's dead body. "Wow, she looks so peaceful now." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Are you worried she's going to hear you?" Psyche jested. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Sonar."

"Psyche, be nice." Sonar said.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't believed I killed her. I didn't mean to. She just wouldn't listen." Psyche's voice began to break from sadness.

Sonar hopped off the chair and put an arm around Psyche's shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sure Dr. Mercy will convince Jumba it was an accident and I bet you won't get punished."

Psyche sighed and thought a moment. She climbed up onto the chair near 512 and lifted her eye lid.

"Can you see anything?" Sonar asked.

"Nah, nothing really, just part of her memory. She wasn't a very nice person." Psyche said.

Sonar shook his head. "No, one's perfect."

At that moment, the experiments designated as coroners came in and took the dead body away.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonar asked.

"Uh, I have something to take care of. I'll catch up with you later." Psyche said.

"Oh, really?...Do you wanna catch a bite or something before you go?"

"Nah, I gotta go now. Hey, if you see Lucky tell her she's weird."

A strange look appeared on Sonar's face. "Uh, why is she weird?"

"She just is. I just wanna see how she reacts."

Sonar chuckled. "Uh, okay." Psyche winked and Sonar left the room.

Psyche waited till the hallway was clear before she left the room too. When it was clear she headed to the lab morgue. At the morgue, Psyche incapacitated the few experiments that were working there. She looked at all the draws that contained bodies until she found the one that was brought in most recently. Psyche smiled when she found it. She opened it and saw 512's body, cold and stiff.

"You poor thing, it must be very uncomfortable lying there in that cold draw." Psyche's voice was sad and cold as she spoke to the lifeless body. Suddenly her eyes widened in happiness. "I have an idea. How about I take you to where you have some company? Would you like that?"

There was no response.

"I'll take you a nice place I know, but first you look like you need a little pick-me-up."

Psyche held a hand over 512's body. The body began glowing. Soon Psyche put her hands down and bent closer to 512's ear.

"Wake up." She whispered. 512 opened her eyes and began screaming. Her shrill scream would have caused any normal person's brain to explode, but not Psyche. She immediately punched 512's head and knocked her out before anyone could notice her screaming.

"Too much?" Psyche said cheerfully. "I better get you out of here before someone comes."

A short while later, 512 woke up in a standing up position with her hands tied above her head to the wall. She gasped and looked around. She found herself in a dark room with almost no light.

"What's going on here? I thought I died." As she looked around, she saw a table with an experiment tied onto it. She stared at it to figure out of she knew who it was. It looked like of kind of like…

"Oh my god!...435!" She shouted. "435, can you hear me? Say something!"

A small moan came from 435's mouth. 512 looked at his body and the top of his head looked severely burnt. The shackles on his wrist and ankles were dark red from his dried blood. The sight of her mate like that made tears well up in her eyes.

"435, wake up." She whispered. Nothing but a moan left his lips.

"Oh man, he can't talk. Well, at least he's still alive." She said, a bit hopeful.

"Not for long." Said a sweet voice.

512 looked around for the origin of the voice. "Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted.

The voice giggled. "Okay." Psyche did a tumble out of the shadows. "Here I am." She giggled sweetly as if she was playing hide and seek.

"Y…you! You're the girl that killed me!"

Psyche's face went from happy to sad. "What?...I killed you?...No."

"Yes you did! You tossed me into the wall with that force field of yours. Don't you dare say you didn't kill me."

"But…but... I gave you warnings and my friend gave you warnings. It's not my fault that you're stupid and didn't leave me alone." Psyche laced her fingers together and held them to her chest. "But I am sorry."

"SORRY?! Sorry isn't going to give me back the life I was leading"

"Good thing too. Your life sucked."

"Oh I'm gonna…" 512 grunted and tried to leap onto Psyche but she forgot she was tied to the wall.

"Look at you. You're so ungrateful. I bring you back from the dead, and bring you to your mate and this is how you pay me back? You're not very nice."

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

Psyche sighed and walked to the wall. She picked up a big plug and plugged it into the wall. Psyche walked next to a toggle-switch and turned to 512.

"What are you doing?" 512 asked.

"I'm just getting ready to have some fun." Psyche said. She looked over to 435, smiling.

512 looked over to 435 also and her anger deteriorated into pity. "Hey, you've got to tell someone about him. He's really hurt."

"I know. I'm the one that did that to him."

"Why?!"

Psyche told her what happened and 512 began crying. Psyche had tears in her eyes as well because she knows how it feels to lose a loved one. It wasn't exactly the same way 512 lost 435 but it still reminded her.

"Where are we?" 512 asked through her tears.

"We are in the Neg-levels, a place I bring really nasty experiments that have done me great harm. I bring them down here and have lots of fun with them to make up for my pain."

"But I didn't do anything to you. Why did you bring me here?"

Psyche thought a moment. "Hmm, well, I brought you down here for a few reasons. 1. Cuz I saw your dead body and I felt guilty cuz you really wanted to protect your male and he ended up being a trog. So, I brought you down here to let you look at him. 2. I also brought you down here because you disrespected me a lot for no reason and that wasn't very nice. You need to be taught a lesson before you go to the afterlife." Psyche said, shaking her finger at 512.

"You only bring people down here if they did something bad to **you**? That seems very selfish to me. What about the people who do bad things to a bunch of other people?"

"They find their way down here too. Don't worry"

"So, what are you going to do to me?" 512 asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"The same thing I do to everyone. Teach lessons."

And with that she grabbed the toggle and flipped it sending hundreds of volts throughout 435's body. 512 watched in shock as she watched her mate scream in agony. Psyche flipped the switch, turning the torture device off.

"The lesson here? Don't play with fire because you'll get burned." Psyche said. She unplugged the machine and headed for the door.

"Hey, you're not just going to leave us, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, and don't worry about your mate. He's not dead….yet. Have fun. Buhbye" Psyche said cheerfully and left the room.

Psyche quickly returned to the upper levels and looked around for Sonar. She found him at a diner that was open really late at the sixth level. She pounced on him and gave him a big hug.

"Hiya." She said cheerfully.

Sonar began choking. "Psyche, I can't breathe and I just ate."

"Okay." Psyche said, letting go of him. "So, what are you up to?"

"Hmm, it's getting really late. I'm thinking about getting to bed."

"Going to bed?" Asked a voice from behind. Char and Lucky came into the diner. "You can't go to bed yet." Char continued. "The night is young."

Sonar chuckled. "What do you guys have in mind?"

"Char's bar. We wanted to go there to have some fun. What do you say?" Lucky asked.

"Drinks on you?" Psyche asked with hope emanating from her pleading expression.

"Sure," Lucky giggles.

"ALRIGHT! I'm there. I'm getting drunk tonight. Whoo!" Psyche cheered.

"Why do you enjoy getting drunk, Psyche? You just end up with a really bad headache tomorrow. Plus, you're really messing up your insides." Sonar said.

Psyche looked at Sonar and paused for a while. Then she looked to everyone else and threw her hands up into the air. "DRINKS ON LUCKY!"

Sonar rolled his eyes and paid his check at the counter, ignoring Psyche.

"Aw, come on, Sonar. Don't be such a killjoy. I'm in a good mood tonight for the first time in a while. Don't kill it for me."

"What are you so happy about?" Lucky asked.

"Let's just say. I'm going to get a mate soon and all is right with the world."

They all got up and headed for the bar.

"So, did you pick out a male yet?" Char asked.

"No, but he's out there. I know it. I can feel it." Psyche said dramatically.

Everyone laughed. Char walked next to Psyche and spoke softly.

"You know, Psyche, if you can't find that guy you're looking for, you can always fall back on me." He said smiling.

"Char, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You're not my type." Psyche said.

"Oh, why not?" He asked, jokingly.

"You are so not my type."

"Oh, well. I can't say I didn't try." Char said smiling.

Sonar ran next to him and whimpered. "But Charlatan, what about me?"

"What about you?" Char asked, taking a step away.

"If Psyche doesn't date you, can I?" Sonar asked hopefully

Char made a disgusted grunt and turned away from him. Everyone laughed. They soon arrived at the bar and sat with drinks in hand.

Psyche stood up and raised her glass. "Everyone, I would like to make a toast."

Everyone raised a glass and looked at Psyche.

"Okay, I know sometimes I act a little crazy, but I just want to let everyone know right here and now, that no matter how crazy I get I will always love each and everyone of you guys as my closest friends."

Char, Lucky, and Sonar cheered. Psyche continued. "To good drinks and good friends."

The gang agreed and clinked their glasses. Psyche was about to drink from her glass when she noticed something in the reflection in her cup, or more precisely someone. The person she saw had three arms with hooks and no skin on his face. Psyche knew who it was. She slammed her cup down and turned in her seat to look behind herself. She began growling. When she turned around, she didn't see anything but the other people in the bar…nothing out of the ordinary.

Where did he go? Psyche thought.

"What's up, Psyche?" Lucky asked.

Psyche looked one last look around the room for the creature she saw in her glass. She didn't see him. "Nothing, Lucky. I thought I saw something."

"Psyche, we haven't even started drinking yet and already you're acting tipsy? You're funny." Lucky said, giggling. That made Psyche giggle too.

The night seemed to fly and the drinks were flowing. At one point in the night, Psyche felt a little brave and began dancing in the small stage in the bar. All the males in the bar sat close to the stage to see Psyche dance.

"Is Psyche drunk?" Lucky asked.

Sonar chuckled. "Nah, not yet. She knows exactly what she's doing. Psyche acts very weird when she's drunk. When she's drunk, she starts making predictions."

"Do they come true?" Char asked.

"Not sure." Sonar answered. There was a lull in the conversation. "So, Char what are you doing after this?"

Char wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Psyche dance. Sonar rolled his eyes and turned to Lucky. She was giggling at how Char was acting.

"He's so cute." Lucky said.

"He never looks at me that way. Lucky girl." Sonar said referring to Psyche.

Psyche soon came back from dancing and ordered another drink.

"Wow that was fun. Did you guys see all those guys drooling over me?" Psyche giggled. "It was great." Psyche giggled some more.

"She's getting tipsy." Lucky whispered to Sonar. Sonar chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Oh, guys I gotta get out of here. I have to wake up early. Can you guys take care of Psyche for me?" Sonar asked jokingly.

"I can be taking care of myself muchly." Psyche said, her speech slurring a bit.

"Uh huh. She's getting there. I'll see you guys later." Sonar said.

Everyone said bye to Sonar. Lucky turned to Psyche. "Psyche, I think you've had enough."

"Lucky, I'm fine. Don't worry. Worry when I start predicting stuff." Psyche said.

Lucky nodded her head.

Some time later, Lucky whispered to Psyche that she had to go to the bathroom and wanted an escort. Psyche said she really wasn't in the mood to get up and that Char could walk her there. He agreed but Lucky made Psyche promise not to leave the bar. When she agreed, Luck and Char left the bar.

A little while later, Psyche noticed a guy watching her. It wasn't her enemy. This time is was just a guy that really enjoyed Psyche's dancing. He saw that she was giggly and couldn't sit on her stool without leaning on something. He decided to make his move. He sat on a stool next to Psyche.

"Hi there." He said flirtatiously.

"Hey." Psyche said, giggling.

"My name's Sneak. What's yours?"

Psyche did her best to sit up. "Psyche."

"Psyche? That's a nice name."

"It's my name." She giggled.

"Yes it is. Hey are you drunk or something? You seem a bit tipsy."

Psyche didn't say anything. She just giggled. He proceeded to ask Psyche if she needed someone to walk her to her room. Psyche looked into his eyes and saw his real intentions. He was planning on getting her alone and taking advantage of her. Psyche smiled at him after making his proposition and ordered a bottle of rum and nine empty glasses. When the bartender gave it to her, she poured the rum into the glasses and looked at Sneak.

"Are we going to have a drinking game before we go?" He asked smugly.

"Not quite." Psyche said smiling. She raised the bottle and brought it down hard onto the countertop of the bar, breaking off the bottom part of the glass. A look of fear shot into Sneak's eyes. It was justified too, because not a moment later she brought the broken end of the bottle into his chest.

"You made one miscalculation. I'm not drunk yet!" She said with a clear as day voice.

Sneak screamed in pain and the bar became quiet. Psyche used her telekinesis to lift his body out of the bar and toward the hospital wing. She quickly turned around on her barstool and began drinking the rum.

Lucky and Char soon returned and took their seats next to Psyche. She had nine empty glasses in front of her.

"Psyche, did you drink all that?" Lucky asked in surprise.

"Wow, this girl knows how to drink." Char said.

Psyche looked at both of them. "In the future, this bar will play host to the most feared experiment known to experiment-kind."

"Hey, Lucky was that a…" Char asked

"A prediction, yes."

"Okay. That means she's drunk."

"I wonder if we missed anything while we were gone." Lucky thought out loud.

"Come on, Luck. We have to get her home now." Char said, picking up Psyche's arm and putting it over her shoulder. Psyche looked at him.

"People very close to you will die horrible deaths, but you will be immune to the disaster."

Char looked at Psyche with fear in his eyes. He turned to Lucky. She put Psyche's other arm over her shoulders and then Psyche looked at her.

"You will betray someone that loves you and you'll die because of it." Psyche said. Psyche couldn't feel her feet and didn't bother moving them when they began leaving the bar.

Char looked at Lucky. "Do you think what she says will come true?"

"I hope not." Lucky said.

They walked down the hall and a door opened just as they passed by it. Dr. Mercy and Jumba were standing in the doorway. Mercy chuckled.

"Psyche drunk again?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah, kinda." Lucky asked. Psyche looked up at Mercy.

"Your most valued experiments will die because you included them in a project they couldn't finish."

Jumba raised his brow in interest. Mercy explained. "When she's had a bit too much to drink she begins giving predictions. It's a strange side affect of her psychic abilities."

"Oh." Jumba said. Psyche looked at him.

"After the galactic federation finds you, you will have a homosexual relationship with a one eyed noodle-man named Wendy Pleakley."

Lucky and Char decided that now was a good time to get Psyche to her room. When the three left Mercy turned to Jumba.

"Is there something I should know about you, Jumba?" Mercy joked.

Jumba had a defensive expression on his face and said he had no idea what Psyche was talking about. They laughed and continued what they were doing.

Lucky and Char pulled Psyche into the elevator. Psyche looked around and looked at Char again.

"And you…you…are still not my type." Psyche said, grinning.

Lucky laughed and Char rolled his eyes. They soon arrived at the second floor. This floor is where all the domestic rooms are. They made it to a corner of the hall. Lucky and Psyche's room was around the corner. Char grunted and put Psyche on the floor near the hall.

"Can I wait here for a sec while you get the door? She's a bit too heavy for me." Char said, a bit out of breath.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Lucky went around the corner to get the door.

"Weak-a-ling." Psyche whispered to Char. Char scrunched his nose at her.

Lucky came back from around the corner with a worried look on her face.

"Char, we have a problem. I can't remember the code to get into the room."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Char said.

"Sorry, Psyche usually opens the door."

Char joined Lucky around the corner to brain storm ideas about what the code was. Psyche stayed, sitting herself up against the wall of the hallway. She looked around and began humming to herself. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Psyche saw a blurry image of someone standing over her. It didn't look like Lucky or Char. She rubbed her eyes and the image came into focus. It was an experiment with three arms, black leather skin, and lots of exposed bone on his head.

"Hello." Said the dark figure.

Psyche squinted her eyes, tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Heeeeeeey, where's your face?"

The dark one chuckled. "Lost. Tell me child. Who are you?"

"1105." She answered. "Who are you?"

"My number is 552, but I doubt you're going to remember it later."

"You look like a silly scary man." Psyche said, looking away.**__**

552 chuckled again. The child seems quite pathetic, but perhaps she's hiding something. 552 bent close to Psyche. "Child, look at me." Psyche picked her head up and looked at 552. "What do you see?" He asked. **__**

"Ouchies…"

"Ouchies?" 552 asked, unimpressed.

"Yep…Lots of ouchies and boo boos." Psyche said, laying down on the floor.

"And who's going to give me these boo boos and ouchies?" He asked in a serious tone. 552 pretty much knew the answer before Psyche said it.

"Me," she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Just as I thought." 552 said, still in a serious tone. He raised a hook above her head. 552 decided right then to smite what could be a great nuisance. As his raised his razor- sharp silver hook over her, he paused and thought for a moment.

This child may actually prove more useful to me alive than dead. 552 grinned to himself as he concocted a plan. "I must take my leave, 1105, but do not worry. We shall meet again." 552 said as he melted into the shadows.

"Okay, buh bye silly scary man." Psyche said, yawning and waving.

Lucky came back around the corner and saw Psyche sleeping. She giggled and picked up her arm. Char came too and picked up the other arm. Together they went to the room and put Psyche to bed. Lucky and Psyche had a three room suite. Each girl had a bedroom and there was a common living area. After Lucky tucked Psyche in, she left the room and turned out the lights. Char was waiting for her in the common area.

"Good night, Psyche. I hope you don't get a bad headache tomorrow." Lucky said before leaving. **__**

Psyche yawned and turned onto her side. On her night stand was a mirror that faced away from her and a clock which showed that it was about 4:30 in the morning. At that moment, the dark figure visited her once more.

"Hi silly scary man. Come to kiss me good night?" She said, half asleep.

"Not quite." 552 reached for the mirror and sat on the bed next to Psyche. "You see, 1105, when you and I met about two seconds ago, I neglected to ask you something. I just came back to ask my question."

"Shoot." Psyche said.

"What do you see?" 552 held up the mirror to Psyche so she could see her reflection.

Psyche gasped in fright as she saw into her own future. A violent scream erupted from deep inside Psyche. She covered her eyes and shrilled as loud as her vocal cords would allow. Rivers of tears ran down her fur, creating tiny pools on her blankets.

552 stood up and watched the fruits of his provocation. He had never seen a purer source of pain and suffering.

She's beautiful.

######################################################################################

Well there it is, I can't remember if I included everything I said it would...if not oh well…whatever I didn't include in this chapter I'm going to include sometime soon.

Okay…Reply time.

Tyler Buckland- Soon my friend…soon

Faith- I'm glad you enjoy it…Psyche, I think is one of my best creations.

Piewolvesandsuch- don't worry about the hints…they are only meant to confuse and make the story to seem interesting….I hoped they worked…Did they?

Wolfamaroq- Don't worry I'm not offended…It's just that Mercy's experiments think they're kind of better then Jumba's…I know that's mean but that's why Psyche called 266 a child.

K9- Battle royal?...You got it…..coming right up….leaves to go cook up the chapter…..Psyche walks in and looks around….She sees Sonar and aims a gun at him…Psyche thinks a moment then puts the gun down…

Psyche: Ah screw that….I'm not going to shoot him…I love him to death….even if he is gay….Sorry 629, but if you want to kill him you're going to have to go through me. Points the gun at 629…but I must warn you…if you try anything I'm going to make your head explode…I can do that you know.

Day: Psyche!...Behave!

Mimic12355- Yes…I love Evangelion. I thought the AT field thing was so cool and I thought it actually meant something since there is soooo many psychology and religious references…So, I did research on it … I found that Absolute Terror Boundary is an actual psychology term that is used when I looked up in my Psychology text book

VOID99- uh don't worry…she'll be nice again soon

Anin624- I want to thank you very much for liking my story enough to make a fanfic of it…I started reading it and I love it….I love your other stories too. I find you capture the true essence of battle.

Okay that's it for now

Buhbye…sorry no list…I can't think of what's coming…Only Psyche can see it and she won't tell me.


	7. Pregame show

Hi everyone….next chap…here it is…

Lucky burst into the room as soon as she heard Psyche screaming.

"Psyche, what's wrong?" She asked, worried. Psyche was sobbing softy into her pillow. "Psyche?" Lucky put her hand on Psyche's shoulder and looked around.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except for a broken mirror on the floor.

"Psyche, did you drop that?" Lucky asked, softy. Psyche didn't answer. She just continued crying. "Well, try to get some sleep and no more screaming. You scared the living daylights out of me." Lucky began picking up the pieces of glass.

Psyche closed her eyes and tried to go to Thoughtland but with being drunk and everything she only got as far as Limbo.

"Well, that's what I get for drinking." Psyche said to herself in Limbo. "Hmm, I guess I'll stay here for 8 hours, give my body a rest."

While Psyche's mind was in Limbo she began thinking about things. Nothing in particular, she just let her mind wander around. As her mind drifted, remembered a few memories she had hoped to forget…

FLASHBACK

A little experiment was floating in a container with blue-green water. She had her eyes closed and her mind lived in Thoughtland. Suddenly she was yanked out of Thoughtland and taken to her body. The baby opened her eyes and began choking on the water. She began banging on the wall of the container, but her tiny hands didn't make much noise. The little one looked around for help but only saw this big skinny man in a lab coat. She opened her mouth and tried to scream, but no sound came out. The little experiment was about to pass out when she felt the water around her move. It was draining. She gasped for breathe and looked up. A big hand reached down for her. The pup whimpered and tried to get away from the big scary hand, but it was no use. The big hand got her and put her on a cold table.

The small experiment shivered on the cold metal table and looked around.

::: Where is this place? This place is different from the bubbly place I used to be in. It's cold. I wanna go home. I know I'll fly.::: The little one felt her back and felt only fur.

Sometime later, the little one was given a name and a family to be raised in. When Psyche was brought home, she began to love this new world she lived in and her new mother and her mother's mate. She would never call her mother's mate her father. Dr. Mercy would always be her father.

As Psyche grew older, her mother tried to steer her away from being evil, but unfortunately Dr. Mercy wouldn't have that and decided to start her training early. With horror, Psyche came home to witness her mother's death after her first day of training.

****

END

Psyche screamed as the memory swept through her mind. She threw herself back into her body and sat up screaming. Psyche was wet with sweat and tears. She pushed her face into the blankets. Psyche heard the door open and felt someone sit next to her.

"Psyche, what's wrong?" Asked a caring voice. Psyche looked up. It was Lucky.

"I'm…fine." Psyche said with a shaky voice. "I was just remembering something."

"What?"

"I was thinking about Optica."

"Your mom?"

Psyche nodded and got up. Her legs buckled under her and she fell over. She grunted and held her head. Psyche just realized that she had the worst headache.

"Aw man! How drunk was I last night?"

"Oh, tell me you don't remember." Lucky said surprised. Psyche looked at her with inquiry. "Oh creation, you don't remember?...You don't remember anything?"

"Uh, hon, that's kind of a side effect of being drunk, you know."

"So, you don't remember any of the predictions you made."

"Nope not a one. Why? We're they scary?"

"Yeah, and I think at one point during the night you looked at yourself in the mirror."

"Aw man, now I really wish I remembered." Psyche held her head and walked across the room to the door. "What time is it?"

"Uh…about three. You were asleep for a long time." Lucky said. "Okay, get ready. We have to meet the guys for lunch."

"Lunch… at three in the afternoon?"

"It's a late lunch. Just come on. We have to talk."

Psyche said fine and she got ready. After brushing her hair to perfection, she and Lucky left the dorm and walked down the hall.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Lucky slapped Psyche upside the head. "Snar told me about how you spoke to one of Jumba's children." Lucky scolded. "I must say you definitely need an attitude adjustment!"

"Uh, HELLO! I have a headache!" Psyche yelled.

"YOU **ARE** A HEADACHE, PSYCHE. I can't believe you. You turned away someone in need. That's so mean." **__**

"I am evil if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed and it has to stop. You don't have to be evil anymore. Dr. Mercy gave us a choice, you know."

"I know."

"Hey, did you hear? Dr. Mercy might let his experiments inhabit our own planet since he created so many."

"Let me guess, you heard that from Sonar."

"Yeah."

Psyche rolled her eyes. "What a gossip. He's worse than a woman."

They went to the elevator and to the floor Sonar and Charlatan were on. They soon reached the restaurant and sat with the guys. Char didn't seem too happy with Psyche either.

"Why would you say things like that, Psyche?" Char said.

"Guys, come on, I just woke up." Psyche pleaded.

"No, there's no excuse for the way you spoke." Char said in a stern voice.

Psyche growled. "Geez, Sonar, did you have to tell everyone about 266."

"Well, they asked what we did yesterday and I told them how lame you were?" Sonar said. Psyche sighed and rolled her eyes. Lucky stared at her.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"I think you should go apologize."

"WHAT? APOLIGIZE? You've got to be joking." Psyche said, appalled.

"You should." Lucky said, sternly.

"Yeah, and you can bite me." Psyche sat back and crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're so stubborn!" Sonar said.

"Psyche, come on." Char said.

Sonar and Luck joined Char in berating Psyche. After a while Psyche couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! I'll go apologize! You guys suck big time!" Psyche yelled out.

Everyone laughed. Sonar put his hand on Psyche's shoulder. "We might suck, but you still love us."

Psyche scrunched her nose at Sonar. Sonar chuckled. "Come on everyone. GROUP HUG!" Sonar called out. Everyone tackled Psyche. She tried to run but there was no escape from the hug. After a while, Psyche stopped fighting it and hugged everyone back.

"Okay, Psyche, how about we go see that girl after lunch?" Sonar asked.

Psyche agreed and they soon got their food. After some more chitchat, they finished their food and were on their way to the section of the lab were Jumba's experiments were kept on the 7th floor.

The 7th Circle is a part of the lab where unfinished experiments and unruly creations are kept. That part of the lab was a bit small and not as kept up as the rest of the lab. Unfortunately, this circular floor was the only part of the lab that had available dormitories and that's where Jumba kept his experiments. When the gang arrived at the 7th Circle they were taken aback at the living conditions.

"I hate this place." Lucky said, clutching Sonar's arm. "It's really grimy here."

"And not to mention a bit cramped." Sonar said. "Four experiments for a two person dorm?" Sonar grunted in disgust.

"Whatever, we don't live here. What do we care? Let's just find that girl, so I can apologize, and get back to civilization." Psyche said, annoyed.

They looked and asked around for experiment 266. Soon, they came across an experiment numbered 386. She was sitting in the hallway fiddling around with a camera. When Psyche and the others found her, she was talking to another experiment and the number 266 came out of her mouth. She seemed to know something about her. Lucky approached her.

"Excuse me. Can you help us?" Lucky asked. "We're looking for someone."

"Who are you guys? I don't seem to remember you guys around here before." 386 asked.

Lucky smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucky. He's Sonar. He's Charlatan. And she's Psyche. You haven't seen us around here because we're Mercy's experiments."

Sonar and Char waved at 386. Psyche just nodded slightly.

"Mercy's experiments?" 386 grew angry. She remembered how some of Mercy's experiments call them children and they called themselves angels because a lot of them thought they were created better then Jumba's experiments. "What are you **angels** doing here? I thought Jumba's experiments weren't good enough for your kind." She said.

"I'm sorry about what the other Mercy experiments say but I assure you that's not our attitude, right guys?" Lucky said, turning to everyone. Sonar and Char agreed. Psyche turned her face away.**__**

386 didn't seem convinced. "That still doesn't explain why you're here. Mercy's experiments live in the better part of the lab. What could possibly bring the cream of the crop down here to the 7th Circle?" **__**

"Like I said we're looking for someone, an experiment numbered 266. Please, can you help us?"

"Aren't you angels supposed to be really powerful or something? Why would you need the help of a lowly experiment of Jumba?"

Psyche had enough of 386's mouth. She closed her eyes and went to Thoughtland. Psyche searched mind and found the info she was looking for…and more. Even though she knew where 266 was and decided to make 386 talk anyway. Psyche pushed through everyone and walked up to her.

"Look you, we didn't come all the way over here to list to your mindless drivel. I know you're best friends with 266. Bring us to her now!" Psyche ordered.

"I'm not moving." 386 said and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll just have to do my best to sway you." Psyche raised her hand and turned 386 upside-down. "I wonder how Jumba's experiments react to internal bleeding."

"Okay! Okay! Fine, I'll take you to her. Put me down." 386 shouted, irritated.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Psyche said sarcastically. She lowered her hand and 386 fell. "Lead the way." Psyche ordered.

386 got up and began walking, mumbling angrily to herself. Lucky tugged on Psyche's arm.

"We have to work on your people skills, Psy." She whispered.

Psyche scoffed. "My people skills are just fine. If you ask me you're the one that needs the people skills adjustment. If I didn't step in, we'd still be arguing with the kid."

"Don't call them that. We have to get out of that habit. It really insults them." Sonar said.

"Like I give a crap." Psyche said rolling her eyes.

They walked for a while then arrived to the dorm they wanted.

"Tada." 386 said sarcastically. "If you hurt 266 in anyway, I swear…"

"OoOoOo, she's making threats. Your imperfection is the only thing that scares me." Psyche said, walking into the room. The others followed her.

When they walked into the room, 266 and her mate were sitting on the couch talking. Psyche cleared her throat and they looked up.

"Oh," 266 stood up. "Hello, Miss Psyche. To what do I owe this pleasant visit? Oh, and you brought friends." 266 said.

"266, the moment they get on your nerves call me. I'll get them out of here." 386 said.

Psyche growled at her. 266 chuckled. "Don't worry, 386. I don't think I'll be needing it. Thank you." 266 said softly.

386 left. Lucky and Char introduced themselves to 266. She was happy to meet them and to see Sonar again. Psyche waited till the small talk died down to talk to 266. When it did, Psyche asked 266 if they could talk in private. They walked to the bathroom on the dormitory floor while the others stayed back in the room.**__**

"What's on your mind, Psyche?"

Psyche walked around and avoided 266's eyes. She took a deep breath. "Look, I might have acted a bit harsh before. I wasn't having a good day at the time, but I know that's no excuse. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." Psyche said in a low tone. 266 smiled and nodded her head.

"It's ok. We all have our days." 266 said.

Psyche crossed her arms and sat on a bench. 266 sat across from her on another bench. She looked at Psyche and she sensed Psyche wanted to say more.

"Something else on your mind?" 266 asked, smiling.

Psyche shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I was thinking about your 555."

266's eyes became a bit hopeful. "Have you made a decision?"

"No, not yet. I'm still mulling."

"Oh." 266's grew a bit saddened.

Psyche rolled her eyes a bit as if she was thinking. "Tell me about 555, will you?"

"He's the most loving sweetest soul there is."

"And what's wrong with him?"

"Wrong with him? What do you mean?"

"He's in trouble isn't he? Why is he in trouble?"

"Well, 552 has him in his hooks. 5…er…555 has this burn in his hand. 552 put it there. He marked 555. The demon has him as his prisoner…I remember, he could never sleep. Nightmares plagued him. His last few moments were peaceful though. We shared something special that day." **__**

"'Were peaceful'? Is he dead?...I don't raise the dead. Well, I do, but I don't do that for everyone, you know."

"No no, he's not dead. His DNA has this fatal flaw. It caused him to become extremely hot to the point of nearly killing him. 555 was put in a hibernation bowl until a cure could be found."

Psyche stood and began pacing. Psyche closed her eyes and in an instant she went to Thoughtland and took another look into 266's memory. Psyche returned to her body. An angry look appeared in her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You have to be honest with me." Psych put her hands on her hips.

"Of course."

Psyche paused a moment and took a deep breath. She was about to get very angry and she didn't want blow her top too soon. "Are you sure you didn't ask me to help you out of guilt?... I mean, you're absolutely certain it's love?"

"Yes, I know with all my heart."

"Well, you have a very funny way of showing you love someone."

"What?"

"I really hope that the special moment that you two shared in the last few moments before he went into the bowl was enough to last him FIVE YEARS!"

266 gasped. Psyche continued. "Oh, you love him soooo much." Psyche said a bit overly dramatic. "Hmph, you only visited him twice over five years! Oh yea…I feel the love."

"You don't understand! The day Jumba put him in the container something died in me. I've never felt such pain."

"You don't know pain, little one."

"Yes, I do. I've felt every type of pain there was, courtesy of 552, but this was different. I died that day." Tears were in 266's eyes.

"You felt every pain only once. I feel the most devastating of pain every minute of everyday. My mother died when I was very young. I lost my husband and my child at the same time. They were my life. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't remember losing everything. I'm on the brink of going insane. Don't talk to me about pain!"

266 was speechless. She never had a child but could imagine how it would feel going to your child's funeral or your mates. "How did they die?"

"My husband stood by and watched my son get killed and then he died a month later. I saw him on our bed. He wasn't moving. He was bloody and DEAD, stabbed to death." Psyche's voice became harsh with rage and anger.

"Did…did he kill himself?" 266 asked in the brink of tears.

"No…He was murdered." Psyche answered coldly.

266 covered her mouth. "Did anyone find who killed him?"

"……yeah, they did. Someone found the killer." Psyche lowered her eyes and had a quick thought of Sonar. She sighed.

"If you can't help 555, then I won't hold it against you. Even if you did want to help, I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't even know where he is. Jumba put him somewhere away from the rest of the experiments."

Psyche looked up at 266 and remembered something. "You did say he was put in a hibernation **bowl**, right?"

"Yeah."

::: Perhaps I'm looking at this situation wrong. I could benefit.::: Psyche smiled and walked close to 266. "Love can warm the coldest heart, 266. And, you have warmed mine. I will help you."

266's eyes lit up with hope and happiness. She smiled warmly, but it didn't last long. 266 became worried as she looked into Psyche's face. An evil grin appeared on Psyche's face.

"I'll help you…for a price." Psyche put an arm around 266's shoulders.

"A price?" She asked nervously.

"Yep, I made a deal with Jumba to kill 552. What makes you different? My services aren't free nor are they cheap. Are you willing to pay my prices?"

266 stared at Psyche with a bit of disbelief. She looked at the floor as if lost in thought. Psyche sighed. "I didn't think your love had a price. You should be willing to pay anything."

266 whimpered a bit. "But I don't have-"

Psyche quickly covered 266's mouth. ::: I'm not sure what this girl can give me that I can't get myself, but it couldn't hurt to be able to hold something of her head.::: "Nonsense. I'm sure you must have something."

266 shook her head. Psyche smiled. "Well, how does this sound?... I'll still help you and if I see something I want, I'll let you know."

266 thought a moment. ::: I'm not sure if I trust her, but she's the only one that has the power to help.::: 266 held out her hand.

A wide grin appeared on Psyche's face. "YES! It's a deal!" Psyche shook 266's hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you." Psyche walked to the door. "555 will be at peace soon." She winked at 266 and smiled. "You know what, 266? I do want something that you might be able to help me with. I've always wanted a family, more importantly just a child of my own. A child to fill the gap left by the death of my first born is all I really need."

"How can I help with that?"

"Well, I'll let you know. Oh by the way, congratulations…" Psyche said. 266 had a look of confusion on her face. Psyche's smile faded a bit and she pointed to 266's tummy. "It's a boy."

"I'm…" 266 held her stomach.

"Yep." Psyche said sadly.

266 swallowed hard. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. ::: What have I done?::: She looked at the hand Psyche shook and saw a small blue circle that wasn't there before. 266 went to the sink, washed her hands and headed toward the door. She walked into empty hallway. Psyche was already back where she left her friends.

They kept asking her questions about how it went and she ignored them all. Psyche turned to the group.

"Wait here." She told them. Psyche, then, grabbed Sonar's arm and headed to the nearest elevator.

"What's going on Psyche?" Sonar asked.

"I agreed to help 266." Psyche said quickly.

Sonar smiled and told Psyche he was proud of her for caring for others. Psyche rolled her eyes and didn't acknowledge the compliment.

"So, how are we going to help?" Sonar asked.

"Remember that door we passed yesterday, the one that said "Do Not Disturb" on it?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with helping?"

"Well, we have to disturb whoever is behind that door."

"That doesn't sound like helping."

"Shut up and just do what I say." Psyche said impatiently.

The got on the elevator and went to the floor. They hurried to the door that said "Do Not Disturb" on it. The door was locked, big surprise.

"Oh well, guess we can't get in." Sonar began leaving.

Psyche groaned. "Do you want to help me or not?"

"I don't think breaking into a room that is clearly marked for us not to go into is helping."

"Trust me. There is someone in there that needs help."

Sonar sighed and returned next to Psyche. "Thank you, Sonar." Psyche said. She put her hand up by the lock on the door and used her telekinesis to unlock it. The door slid open and they gasped. They saw an experiment curled up in a hibernation bowl filled with a coolant serum. Psyche leaned her head close to Sonar.

"Hide our sounds. I don't want him to wake up and see us." Psyche whispered. Sonar nodded

A bubble-like shield appeared around Sonar and Psyche. She walked up to the experiment in the bowl. This was definitely one of Jumba's experiments. He had scales all over him. His arms and legs had black scales while his chest, head, and back had red ones. This experiment had two orange horns that curved from the top of his head to the back of his neck. Psyche walked around the bowl. She saw on his back were two silver stripes and two burn marks on his back.

::: I wonder what happened there.::: Psyche thought.

"Who is this?" Sonar asked.

"This is experiment 555. 266 asked me to save him from 552."

Sonar gasped. "Are you sure you can?... I'm all for helping, but you kind of have you're hands full already with 552. You sure you can handle it?"

Psyche stared into 555's sleeping face. He was frowning and twitching every now and then. It looked like 555 was having a dream. She touched the cold glass, closed her eyes and put her ear to the glass. She used her mind reading powers to try to hear what he was dreaming. She heard screams of torment and torture. Psyche gasped and fell backwards. Sonar knelt down to her.

"What happened?... What did you hear?"

::: Don't worry. I'll come for you.::: "Sonar, I'm going into Thoughtland and getting him out." Psyche said sternly.

"What? Now?"

Psyche stared at 555's sleeping face. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

There it is…Happy?... I know I am…

Wolfamaroq- did you change your pen name again?

Faith- Glad you like it

Tyler Buckland- you'll see

K9- about the Pleakley thing…that was supposed to be a joke…Pleakley really acts really girly in the series.

Anin624- I must say you did a good job with your story about Psyche ….

If anyone is interested it's called "It takes Two" and there is also a sequel

VOID99- That's funny…I didn't think you'd think Psyche was cute when she was drunk….More like annoying, I think…but whatever

Mimic12355- I will.

Ok that's it for now…Stay tuned…. Next chap up sooner than thought


	8. Face your demons

Okay folks here's the next chap……I'm sorry but there will be no replies to the reviews at the end of this chap….I'm sure you guys don't read the story just to see the replies and if you do…then…I don't know…..I guess I'm sorry….I hope you enjoy…Daytime smiles

Psyche began meditating to begin her journey. Sonar gasped and bent close to her.

"Before you go, I think you should tell the Doc about this." Sonar whispered in her ear.**__**

Psyche opened her eyes and glared at Sonar. He shrugged his shoulders. "You really should. Maybe he wants to take this opportunity to observe you while you're using you're powers this way, or something. This is big stuff after all."

Psyche got up and left the room and headed to Doc Mercy's office. Sonar had a hard time keeping up with her. Psyche barged into the Mercy's office.

"Mercy!" Psyche yelled out.

Mercy looked toward the door. Psyche looked determined. "What's wrong, Psyche?"

"Nothing. I just have a bargain to keep up. I'm just letting you know, because Sonar told me to."

Mercy looked behind Psyche. Sonar just walked in out of breath. "She's going to try to free someone 552 has."

"Psyche, that wasn't part of the deal you made with Jumba. Don't jeopardize yourself by doing more than necessary."

"Well, it's part of the deal now. I'm going. Now, do you want to observe me or something or what?"

Mercy thought a moment and told Psyche to wait until he got Jumba. Mercy thought he might be interested in seeing this in person. Psyche sat impatiently in the nearest chair.

"Well, hurry up and get him. I don't have all day you know."

Mercy left the room and walked down the hall. Sonar put his hands on his hips and turned to Psyche.

"Have you thought this through? I don't think you have."

"Believe it or not, I did."

"But you kind of randomly decided to do this like two seconds ago! What thought have you put into this? ...I mean do you know what kind of dangers you're going to face?"

"Yep. Sonar, you're acting like an old lady, you know that? This isn't the first time I've been to Thoughtland, you know. But, if you really want, I'll tell you what I think is going to happen. First, I'm going to go to Thoughtland and find this guy's mind. Then I'm going to break the bond that 552 has on him then purify his mind space of all the negative psychic energy in it."

"Negative psychic energy?...In minds?"

"Yeah, that's how you get nightmares. Hmm…" Psyche thought for a minute. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Uh oh isn't good, Psyche? What do you mean uh oh?"

"I forgot about demons?"

"Demons?"

Psyche stood up and pointed to her head. "Yeah, demons in your mind." Sonar had a confused look on his face. Psyche groaned. "Grrr, do I have to explain everything?"

"It would make things easier if you did." Sonar said, irritated.

"Demons…Come on…You know…Things you're scared of."**__**

"Fears?"

"Yea, fears."

"Why don't you just call them fears?"

"Well, they're fears when they are out of the mind and you're feeling them. But when they are just in your mind waiting to come out they are called demons…You see?"

Sonar held his head in his hands. "Okay, Psyche, you really need to specify. When you said demons, I thought you meant monsters."

"They're that too. I can see a physical form of them in people's minds. They can be big really nasty monsters."

::: Like you?::: Sonar thought.

Psyche chuckled. Sonar looked confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"I heard that." Psyche said, smiling.

Sonar rolled his eyes and then tilted his head slightly. "Well, maybe you should reconsider this trip and fight 552 when you're ready. Hey, maybe if you kill 552 then 555 will be set free afterwards. Did you think about that?"

"You just don't get it do you? I've already proclaimed his freedom. I have to get him out right here and now." She said overly dramatic.**__**

"Alright. If you really have to…" Sonar stopped talking. Jumba and Mercy walked into the room.

"It's about time!" Psyche said impatiently. She stood up and waited for Mercy to tell her where to go. He pulled out a clip board and told her to sit in a chair with arm rests in the middle of the room. Mercy put some circular sensory pads on Psyche's head to measure her brain activity while she used her powers.

Psyche grinned evilly at Jumba. "Prepare yourself to see what top rate genetics and true evil genius-ing can really do."**__**

Mercy smiled at Psyche for complimenting him. Insulted, Jumba crossed his arms and sat nearby. Psyche took a deep breath and began thinking.**__**

::: Okay Psyche girl, no messing around. You need to concentrate. Don't let anything distract you. You are the most powerful experiments in the lab. Nothing is going to get to you. You can take whatever comes your way. YOU ARE INVICIBLE.:::

Sonar tapped Psyche in the shoulder. She grimaced and opened her eyes. He smiled at her. "Hey Psyche, if you die, can I have your laptop?"

Mercy yelled at him for jinxing Psyche. Jumba just laughed. Psyche looked at Sonar angrily.

"When I come back, you are going to get the biggest beating. You hear me?" She said.

Sonar chuckled nervously. "I was kidding." He said, sheepishly. Psyche narrowed her eyes and Sonar held his throat as if to protect it. She looked up and shook her head.

:::Okay, let's try this again.:::

Psyche closed her eyes and left for Thoughtland. She first made her way through the empty abyss known as Limbo. In this place there is only darkness and no way up. She looked on her back and her white wings appeared. These wings only appear on her back when she is not in reality, because they are her only means of getting around since there is no ground to walk on in the dimension. She drifted through Limbo and moved into the dimension of Thoughtland.

When she entered, she paused and smiled. Psyche was always taken aback at the beauty of this place. Everywhere you looked there were blue skies. In Thoughtland there were also white clouds every now and then. That's where minds of new babies of reality were created and where the minds of the dead go to be reformed to become new minds. Also, around here are big black bubbles. These are the mind spaces the hold peoples' minds. There a billions of them everywhere in every direction. Now, all Psyche needed to do is find 555's mind space. She smiled.

"No problem." She said. Psyche held up her hands and concentrated on feeling psychic waves. She needed to feel the right one to find 555's mind space. After all there are as many mind spaces in Thoughtland as there are people in reality, but Psyche was an expert by now and found it in an instant. "That way." Psyche muttered to herself. She pointed and began flying in that direction.**__**

"Okay. Let's see." Psyche reviewed the plan. "I'm going go into his mind, tell him I'm going to help him, break the bond, and set him all free and stuff."

In no time at all, Psyche reached 555's mind. Inside, it was a dark place that didn't seem to have anything going on. (A/N: This is NOT an insult. Read on to understand the meaning behind this comment.)

"Why isn't he thinking?" Psyche asked out loud. She then shivered. The air was thick with negative psychic energy.

"His thoughts must be suffocated by the negative energy. He can only think what 552 will let him. I'm going to need a bit of help cleansing this place."

Psyche closed her eyes and soon two ghost-like experiments appeared next to her, a male and a female. These creatures are faint extensions of Psyche's mind. The male's name is Foresight and the female's name is Hindsight. They helped Psyche see things that she misses and they're pretty useful for combat too, if the situation calls for it.

"Foresight, watch my back. Hindsight, time to clean up." Psyche said. Her hands began glowing.

"Wait, we need to find 555 first. We have to see if he needs help before we clean his space." **__**

"I think that goes without saying." Psyche laughed. She put her hands at her side and they stopped glowing.

The three of them began walking around the mind space looking for 555's mind. They soon can across a small figure sitting on the ground with his chin to his knees and his arms around his legs. He had an angry look on his face.

"That's him?" Hindsight asked.

"Yep." Psyche answered. She slowly approached him.

"Psyche, don't forget his AT Boundary. It's really weak and you could accidentally rip through it. That would really hurt him."

"I don't think I have to worry about that much. I'm sure 552 has done that already."

"Psyche." Hindsight whispered in a low tone. **__**

Hindsight sighed. Psyche stopped walking. She was close enough to talk but far enough so she wouldn't touch him all at.

"Good evening." She called out to 555.

He looked up and an enraged fire burned in his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked angrily. There was a slight hint of worry in his voice. "What are you doing here?" 555 stood. "Get out!!!"

His AT Boundary began to come near Psyche. She quickly flipped backwards and the boundary stopped where Psyche had just been standing. Psyche looked at the boundary and felt its power, or more specifically lack thereof.

"No wonder 552 got into his mind." She whispered to Hindsight. "This guy is easy prey."

Hindsight shrugged her shoulders. Psyche turned to 555. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

"Bull! Get out of my head! I don't need any more problems. I've got enough trouble with a certain demon of the underworld."

"I'm going to get rid of him, but first I have to help you. Lower your AT Boundary."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not some hallucination sent by 552 to torture me some more?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically. "Like I'm going to trust something that could possibly be a figment of a monster's imagination. NOT HAPPENING!!"

Psyche sighed. She tried again to try to convince him but it was no use. At that moment, a creature of darkness was stirred from his rest. He felt a disturbance in the thoughts of one of his preys.

"Who dares enter the mind of one my victims?" He saw into the mind space of 555 and saw him arguing with Psyche. :::Well, well, well, if it isn't the drunk.::: He thought :::Here to take my victim from me, are you, child?::: He chuckled to himself. :::As much as I would love to see you attempt to break my bonds on him, I can't have you meddling in the affairs of my prey.::: He thought to himself.**__**

He turned and raised a hook. Out of the darkness the surrounded him, a monster grew that looked like no other creature known to the living. The creature stood on all fours and smoke came from its mouth as it exhaled. 552 smiled a toothless grin at his creation.

"Go hell hound. Incapacitate her mind, then go into reality and bring me her to me. I must have a word with this girl."

The monster roared and left the darkness. It was soon in Thoughtland and on its way to 555's mind space.

"Man, he's stubborn. I don't know what 266 sees in him." Psyche said in frustration. Hindsight chuckled a bit.

Foresight was looking on at what everyone was doing. He watched carefully for any danger that might manifest itself inside the space. He soon began sensing something coming. Foresight turned and looked at the wall of the mind space, envisioning what was headed this way. His eyes widened.

"Psyche!" He called out.

Psyche began to stop chuckling with Hindsight, "Yea, Fore."

"Something big is coming." He said, floating next to her.

A serious look appeared on Psyche's face. "How big?"

The monster appeared and roared so loudly it seemed to shake the whole mind space.

Foresight stared at the monster. "Very."

Psyche narrowed her eyes angrily at Foresight. The monster towered over Psyche and the others. It stared down at then with flames in its eyes. Psyche sighed in frustration.**__**

"Great, now we have to run."

The monster reared up on its hind legs and brought his front paws down hard, shaking everything. It took a deep breath and spat out a fire ball at Psyche. She gasped and quickly dove to the side. The fire ball missed her but not by much. Psyche stood up and began running. The monster chased her, shooting fire balls along the way. Hindsight floated next to Psyche as she ran.

"Psyche, it's a demon."

"YA THINK?!" Psyche yelled.

"What kind is it?" Foresight asked, floating to Psyche's other side.**__**

Psyche felt the heat of a fire ball nearly hitting her. "Pyrophobia."

"Since when are you afraid of fire?" Foresight asked.

"I'm not. But I am going to get knocked out if one of the fire balls hit me and I'll end up in Limbo. If I'm there, that won't help 555, will it?"

"Okay, avoid getting hurt. Got it." Hindsight said.

All of a sudden, Psyche stopped running.

"What am I doing?!" She asked herself. Psyche sucked in a deep breath, spread her wings and soared upwards. "We have to find a way to kill it. Every time the fireball misses us, it's hitting the walls of the mind space and if they hit too much it can end up hurting 555's mind."

"Well, from what we've encountered before, all demons get their power from some place. We just have to find it and cut the demon off from it." Hindsight stated.

"But usually that kind of power comes from a traumatizing memory and 555 doesn't seem the type to be scared of fire." Foresight said, in a confused tone.

Psyche giggled. "I'm glad I got rid of most of my traumatizing memories." She crossed her arms and looked around. "I'm sure this fear wasn't created from a memory."

Foresight and Hindsight looked around. Then, Foresight saw a tear in the mind space. "Look!" He said, pointing up into the air.

"I thought as much. 552 created this thing and he's feeding it power from the tear." Psyche said.

"So, we seal the tear and have ourselves an easy kill." Foresight said, punching his palm.

Psyche smiled evilly. "Okay you two, distract it." Psyche flew down to where the tear was, while Foresight and Hindsight did their best to distract the demon.

Psyche floated down to the tear and smiled. "Here's some halation for you, 552." She said knowing he could hear her. She held up her palm which began glowing and sealed the tear. Psyche quickly turned to the fear that was still chasing Hindsight and Foresight. "Now, for you."

"Ok you know that drill. Foresight, watch my back! Hindsight, come with me!" She shouted. Foresight and Hindsight flew up to her side. The demon watched the three of them growling in anger.

Psyche and Hindsight flew together back to the demon. Foresight watched from the air. Psyche put her hand, which was still glowing with psychic energy into the center of Hindsight's ghostly form and sent a bit it psychic energy through her. Hindsight's form began to materialize into a sword made of brilliant light. Psyche tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword and dove faster towards the fiery entity. She was on the monster faster than it could react. In a flash of light, there was a crimson scar across the monster's chest. The fear roared in anger as Psyche touched down behind it. The demon turned its hulking form around. It reared back on its hind legs, preparing to attack. Suddenly, the scar across its chest began to glow with the same white light as Psyche's weapon. The creature's attack was interrupted by the excruciating pain it felt. The monster staggered back, still on its hind legs, the light growing ever brighter. As the light grew ever brighter, Psyche grinned evilly. Suddenly, the fear was consumed in an explosion of white light. Psyche let go of Hindsight and she returned to her normal form. Foresight joined them and they began cheering.

552 angrily watched this from the darkness. ::: If you want something done right…::: He began making his way to Thoughtland.

Psyche looked at 555 and saw that he had a very faint glint of hope in his eyes. She smiled at him and began to approach him. At the moment, Foresight gasped again as he felt something very powerful approaching again.

"Uh, Psyche, something's coming and it's a lot more powerful than a fear."

"It must be the parasite." Psyche smirked. "I can take him."

Foresight chuckled nervously. "Um, Psyche no you can't. You used too much power taking out the demon. You need a rest."

"You don't want to pass out from lack of energy and end up in Limbo for forever." Hindsight added.

Psyche looked back at 555. Foresight knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry Psyche. He's not going anywhere."

Psyche sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll go."

555 couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he did make out the last thing that Psyche said.

"**What** are you doing?" 555 asked a bit angrily.

"I have to go." Psyche called back to him.

555 looked angry. "Go? You said you were going to help me. What is this?...You say one thing then do another. This is trogshit. Don't go." He demanded.

"I have to for now. Don't worry. I'll be back for you." Psyche blew 555 a kiss. "Take care." And in a blink of an eye she disappeared as fast as she came.

The kiss Psyche blew turned into a small ball of light and floated to 555. It harmlessly phased through his AT Boundary and floated near his head. It grew bright and 555 put his paw up to shield his eyes. He suddenly felt his right hand become warm but not burning. It was almost soothing.

Suddenly, 555 awoke in his hibernation bowl in an empty room in the lab. He looked at his right hand and saw that the burn mark placed there by 552 was gone. In it's place a very small blue circle. He put the circle out of mind. 555 was preoccupied with a strange sensation. For the first time in five years, he felt closer to peace than he ever did before.

552 entered 555's mind space. His mind's eyes were closed since he was awake in reality. 552 approached him and noticed his insignia was gone.

::: She severed my link to him…::: 552 was becoming very irritated. :::She's becoming more and more of a nuisance. :::

552 left Thoughtland and appeared in reality in front of 555's hibernation bowl. 555 stared into the face of the monster that kept him prisoner for over five years and for once felt no pain. 552 placed a paw on the glass and attempted to reinstate his control on 555. When he did the blue circle began glowing and 552 retracted his hand from the glass. He stared at his hand and saw that some of it was burned off. A low growl arose from deep inside 552. Within his mind he saw Psyche return to her body and cheer.

::: We will be meeting soon, child. Enjoy your tiny victory while it lasts.:::

He stared at 555 and saw rage in his eyes. 552 grinned

::: You have truly no idea what you have set free. ::: **__**


	9. Grudge still held

Hello everyone...Daytime here. There's blood in this chap…So, if you don't like it…bite me…Love, Daytime.

Psyche returned to her body and opened her eyes. Everyone was watching her, waiting for her to say something. Psyche pretended not to know why they were staring at her.

"What?...Why is everyone looking at me?" She said, pretending to be insecure. Psyche squirmed in her chair.

Sonar, Mercy and Jumba had the most confused look on their faces. Psyche chuckled and hopped out of the chair. She yanked off the sensory pads and tossed them on the floor.

"I officially hate these things. They're stupid."

Mercy bent down and picked them up. "And why are they stupid, 1105?"

"Do not question me, good doctor." Psyche said dramatically. She quickly calmed down. "They just…are."

Mercy raised a confused eyebrow at Psyche. He shook his head and went to his computer to wait for the data that the sensory pads picked up.

Sonar walked up to Psyche and spoke in a low voice. "Hey Psyche, how did it go? Are you ok?"

Psyche pretended to think. "Hmm, I'm okay, but I can't help feeling I forgot something. Now, what was it?" She looked evilly at Sonar. "…Oh yeah. Now I remember." Psyche let out a loud growl and pounced on Sonar. "If I recall, I promised you need a beating."

Sonar squirmed and wriggled playfully to get out of her grasp. Psyche and Sonar laughed as they wrestled. Jumba and Mercy stared at them, waiting for them to stop. It didn't look like they were going to end soon. Mercy was loosing his patience. He bent over and scooped up Sonar.

"Okay, Okay, enough of this. 1105, what happened?"

Psyche stood up, holding her arms up in triumph. "I came, I saw, I conquered!"

"What?" Mercy said, not in the mood for Psyche's usual dancing around the answer.

Psyche sighed. "555 is safe. He is cradled within the protection of my arms. He doesn't have much to worry about now."

Sonar jumped out of Mercy's arms. "Really, Psyche? Oh, that's totally awesome. I can't wait to tell Lucky and Char… oh, and 266. We have to tell 266. Oh, she'll be so happy. Come on, Psy. Let's go tell her now. Doc, do you need anything from Psyche or can I just take her?" Sonar said grabbing Psyche's arm."

Mercy wasn't listening. "Huh, what?...Whatever. Get out of here. I must speak with Jumba in private. We must discuss how to remedy 555's DNA problem."

"DNA problem?" Psyche asked. "Oh no, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, Char told me all about that. I'll tell you later, but for now let's go see 266." Sonar said, dragging Psyche out the door.

"What? You dragged Charlatan in on your gossip scooping?"**__**

"No, he helped me willingly. He didn't tell me why though. Well, I didn't really care. The fact that we were doing something together made my heart dance." Sonar held his face with his hand and blushed under his fur.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Psyche yanked her arm out of Sonar's other hand. "You go see 266. I've had enough of her face for one day."

"What?...You don't want to tell her what happened?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell her. I just don't want to do it now. I want to do it when I feel like it and right now I feel tired. Or, if you want to do it now without me, be my guest. But right now I don't feel like going back to the 7th Circle."

Sonar sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Psyche, that's mean. She must have been worried for a very long time. It's your duty to relieve her of that burden. I can't tell her. It would be better if she heard it from you."

"What part of "I don't want to" don't you understand?" Psyche began losing her patience.

Sonar sighed heavily and looked away from Psyche. "Psyche, you just don't understand. 266 lost someone she loves a lot. She suffered a lot. You helped her and you are the one to-"

Sonar didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. His face was met with the back of Psyche's paw. Sonar fell against the wall. He looked up at Psyche and held his cheek. Psyche had fire in her eyes.

"What don't I understand? I don't think I heard you correctly." Psyche said, angrily. She looked away from Sonar.

"Psyche, I'm sor-" Sonar began

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. The noise that's coming out of your mouth sickens me. I'll talk to you later….maybe." Psyche walked away from Sonar, who was still sitting on the floor.

He didn't move for a few seconds as he realized what he said and how stupid it was. Sonar stood up and watched Psyche go into the elevator.

:: Should I go after her?::

Sonar thought a moment and then decided not to. He wanted to let her cool down a bit, before approaching her again.

And that was a good idea, because Psyche was heading to a place no experiment should see, the neg-levels. Psyche headed to floor -3, the lowest floor of the lab. This floor is very special to Psyche. She tries not to come down here often, but memories always bring her back. She can't seem to escape it. Psyche stepped out of the elevator, an angry look still across her face. She spoke out loud to herself in frustration.

"Stupid Sonar. The nerve. I still can't believe what he said. I don't understand…I don't understand?...I DON'T UNDERSTAND??!!…HE doesn't understand. No one does…Well, someone did. I miss him so much." Psyche's eyes began to water as she walked down the cold steel hallway.

Psyche reminisced about the day her mate died. "He'll never die! He'll stay with me forever." Psyche finally reached the room she wanted. She opened the door and walked in. There was a table in the middle of the room and in the middle of the table lay one item and one item alone. Psyche walked to the table and reached for the item. She began crying as she held the item in her hand. The item didn't even belong to her. It belonged to her baby. Psyche held a very soft blanket that would have wrapped her baby when it was born, but sadly it never got to hold her baby. She held the blanket to the side of her face as she tried to dry her tears with her other hand. Psyche heard a small whimper come from the other end of the room. She stopped sobbing and put the blanket back down neatly in the middle of the table.

"No, he'll never die…"

Psyche walked to the side of the room where the whimper came from. The silhouette of an experiment came into view. The experiment had his face down.

"…I won't let him." Psyche lifted the chin of the whimpering experiment and kissed him deeply.

The experiment weakly opened his eyes. At an earlier point in this experiment's life, he was happy. He had black and blue fur with purple streaks. His name is Sol and he has control over light. His eyes were bright and his strength unmatched. He was a real nice guy with a few admirers, but he really wasn't interested in any of them. There was only one female that caught his attention, a shy and quiet experiment whose beauty and kindness were unsurpassed. Sol soon married her and they lead a very happy life, until he made one big mistake. He sealed his fate when he put himself before his child.

Psyche took a step back and looked at her beloved. He wasn't strong any more. Sol could barely fit into his skin which seemed to hang off of him. His fur was no longer black with blue and purple. It seemed gray and faded. The bright light that used to shine through his eyes was no longer there. The light of life barely shined through the pain. A sad look washed over Psyche's face as she stared at the frail creature that lay in chains before her.

"Oh honey, look at me. I miss your face." Psyche pleaded.

Sol weakly looked up at his ex-wife. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"I hope you know it pains me to see you this way. It just goes to show that every action **and inaction** has its consequence." Psyche's eyes began to water again. "Oh, it hurts me to look at you. You're so handsome and you're in so much pain and…and…the chains clash with you fur color." She said looking at the bright yellow chains that she painted.

"If it pains you to see me in pain, then let me go. I want to die." Sol's voice was raspy and forced.

Psyche's expression went blank. "Die?...You die?...Am I to understand that you want death?"

"Yes, please, end your misery and mine."

Psyche looked over to the table and picked up the blanket. She slowly walked back to Sol. "My love, what do you think our baby would have looked like?"

Sol's eyes began tearing.

"Did he have my nose? Your brilliant eyes?" Psyche's voice became enraged. "My fur color? Your strength? HUH?!" She began shouting. "YOU DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T KNOW! WE WOULDN'T NEED TO GUESS IF OUR SON WAS ALIVE!!!"

"Psyche, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened. I froze."

"Your strength would have easily overpowered 1106."

"I don't know what happened. I froze. I couldn't help it. If I could go back and fix things I could Psyche, but I can't. Our son is dead. Yes, that's sad but you can't keep dwelling on it."

"I can't keep dwelling on it? I should move on? That's what you wanted to do, isn't it?" Psyche began to remember a memory she wanted to forget. "You wanted to move on."

FLASHBACK

It was very late that night. Psyche hadn't spoken a word since she stopped crying 3 weeks ago, which was about a week after the stillborn. She was lying in bed, trying to force herself to go to sleep. Psyche, also, had a knife under her pillow just in case this reality was too unbearable. She understood though that that was a last resort.

::: I was so close to having a family, but now I have nothing. This plane sucks. I wish I could just leave. I don't want to be here anymore:::

Psyche continued to wish herself somewhere else when Sol walked in. When he sat on the bed next to her, she turned over and put her back to him. This hurt him. He was out all day and most of the night talking with Dr. Mercy about Psyche and he came back with what he thought was good news. Sol looked away from Psyche as he spoke.

"Psyche, sweetheart, I have some good news." Sol's voice was sweet and gentle

Psyche didn't deviate from her pattern over the last three weeks and stayed silent.

"Well, the good news is, Dr. Mercy says you're okay to try to have another baby. You're body recovered nicely and you're healthy. So, if you want to try to have another child, we can…and I think we should. It's what you wanted, right? A child?...Well, we can try again, whenever you're ready that is. I don't want to rush you or anything. This is hard for both of us, but I think we can get through this together and I'm willing to try again. Just let me know if and when you're ready." He turned and looked at Psyche who still had her back to him. Sol had a sad look on his face as he crawled into bed next to Psyche and felt asleep.

Psyche, however, was still very much awake… and angry…so very angry.

::: Every time I try to shut the door on reality, it comes through the window. ::: Psyche sat up and stared at her sleeping mate. ::: Move on? Make another baby?...Make another baby to forget the one we lost? How dare he even think about such things. He must be punished. :::

Psyche tapped her mate's shoulder. Sol stirred, his eyes met Psyche, shining brilliantly with hope.

"Yes, dear." He said hopeful. Psyche pushed Sol on his back and straddled him. Sol smiled. "Psyche, you want to? It's not too soon for you?"

Psyche smiled and reached under her pillow. She grabbed the knife and held it high above her head. Sol gasped and tried to get away, but Psyche brought the knife down into his chest, hard. Sol screamed out in extreme pain as the knife pierced through his flesh and bone.

"Sol, my love, why do you want to forget our child?" Psyche whispered. "That's not very fatherly of you. And, if you're not fatherly…what good are you in a family, my family? Goodbye, Sol." Psyche twisted the knife twice and then pulled it. Pulling the knife made Sol's blood shoot out of him and all over Psyche. Psyche stared up at the ceiling, letting the blood drops fall on her face like a shower.

The shout didn't fall on deaf ears fortunately. Only one was awake to hear the scream at that hour. He jumped out of bed and ran next door to his neighbor's dorm. He burst in the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Psyche was still staring up at the ceiling, covered in blood. She tilted her head slightly to see who was at the door. It was her best friend.

"PSYCHE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Sonar yelled out.

End Flashback.

Psyche sighed as her memory faded. "I'm so glad I realized what I did was wrong and brought you back to life. After all, if our son is dead, I don't want you to be with him if I can't. Then again, I don't want you to go unpunished for your lack of control. So, I guess, me keeping you down here, away from anything pleasurable, is pretty close to the punishment I want to inflict. So, to answer your plead from before. No, you will not die as long as I live. You will suffer everyday for the rest of your miserable life, just like me. I don't want to be alone with my misery. Your suffering shall mirror mine. So, get used to it." Psyche said, calmly. She smiled and walked up to Sol and kissed him again. "Don't get me wrong. I still love you. I love you just as much as I did when we were married. I feel it's a good thing when a couple can still say that after all this time. You still love me, don't you?" Psyche said hopeful.

Sol weakly looked at her. "Yes, but I wished you loved me enough to let me go."

Psyche growled at Sol and smacked him. Sol whimpered slightly as blood dripped from his nose. She turned and headed for the door. "I still love you, Sol, but like I said. You're not going anywhere for a very long time."

Psyche walked out the door slamming it behind her. She made her way to the elevator to go back up to the main levels and find her friends.

ok…I'm actually going to reply to my readers…I love you all

Nighttime5:11: glad to hear it kiddo. I can't wait for your first story.

Mareo and Anime: thank you very muchly

VOID99: I'm sorry I lied and told you that 552 was in this chap…don't worry…He's in the next one for sure…I think he's in the entire chap too.

Morning Dove: Here's your chap and there will be more very soon…I'm already half way done with the next chap.

Mystical Raven: Sorry

Mimid12355: Thank you very muchly…I tried my best with that physical psychology and I'm glad it pleases…


	10. Prelude to an Interesting Conversation

You wanted it?...You got it!!

Psyche made her way back to the upper-levels of the lab and got off on the floor with Charlatan's bar. Seeing her ex-husband calmed her down a bit.****She walked down the cold hallway and thought.

:: Maybe I should go find Sonar. I can guilt trip him into buying me a drink. ::****

She walked down the hallway and realized something very strange.

::: Wow, the hallway's unusually cold:::

This hallway is usually a nice temperature. Now, any other hero of the story would attribute the temperature to something stupid, like the thermostat is on the fritz and moved on, but not Psyche. Psyche walked down the hall, looking carefully at the walls and floor. As she turned a corner, Psyche noticed a part of the hallway was covered in a familiar darkness. She giggled to herself.

::: He just won't give up, will he? Ah well, more fun for me. Playing is fun. :::

Psyche walked to the darkened hall and shouted. "Hey, 552, where are you? Show yourself. I'm calling you out."****

At that moment, Psyche saw the silhouette of an experiment form within the darkness. She braced herself for combat. Psyche stared into the darkness waiting for the creature to say or do something.

"You called?" Said a deep hollow echoing voice. Psyche assumed it was 552.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I thought it would only be appropriate to introduce myself to the creature I was sent to kill."

"I see."

Psyche flipped her hair and curtseyed deeply. "I am 1105, codenamed Psyche, Angel of Mercy."

"I know who you are. My name is Kolobos," he nodded slightly, not that you could see it in the darkness he stood in. "And this isn't the first time we've met."

Psyche stood up straight. "It isn't?"

"No…You were quite inhibited last time I saw you."

Psyche cringed in embarrassment. "Oh no, you saw me drunk?"****

"Yes, and I must say you look like an absolute fool." 552 said coldly.

"Well, that's what inhibition does to you."

"I seem to remember the inhibition having an interesting side effect."

"Oh, the telling the future thing?"

"Yes, I showed you a mirror. Your shrill could have awakened the dead. I was very impressed."

Psyche giggled. "Oh, 552, you're making me blush. Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Psyche leapt at 552, claws bared.

Kolobos stepped to the side and dodged the attack. He then threw a punch at her which she dodged. Soon, Psyche found herself fighting in the darkness 552 created around himself.

::: Great. Now, I can't see him.::

Psyche heard an evil laugh. "Pathetic creature. You still need your eyes to see? Don't tell me, I over-estimated you?"

Psyche growled at the insult and shut her eyes. She used her psychic power to search for 552 in the darkness. Psyche sensed him about to pounce. She opened her eyes and turned around.

"Ah ha!" Psyche reached up and extended her claws. At the same time 552 jumped to pounce. At that moment, their hands wrapped around each other's necks. Their claws began digging into each other's flesh.

"What do you think you're going to do? Kill me?" 552 asked, grinning.

"No, I won't." Psyche said cheerily.****

"What?" 552 said a little less than amused.

"I can't kill you in this plane, not yet anyway. You live off pain. Why would I help you by attempting to kill you?"

552 stared into her eyes, interested. "Well, how long do you think you will live if I ripped your throat to shreds?"

"That wouldn't do much good either. If I think this body is going to die, then I'll go into Thoughtland and possess someone else. Since, it's not my mind space, I won't be trapped." Psyche giggled.

552 was quite annoyed as he released his grip on Psyche's neck. "If you knew all that, then why did you waste my time and lunge at me?"

Psyche shrugged her shoulders. "Talking is boring….and cheap. I thought this might be fun and, uh, add a little spice." Psyche giggled and walked out into the light, hoping 552 would follow her. No such luck.

"I see." 552 said with no tone.

"You're very strong, 552. That's very attractive." Psyche said, smiling. She winked at him.

"It's amazing how short your memory is. As I recall, I told you my name is Kolobos."

Psyche wasn't paying attention. She was trying to figure out why 552 wasn't standing in the light.

:: Well, if one wants knowledge, one must seek it.::

"552, I have a question…"

"I'm not going to tell you again, you vile little thing, my name is Kolobos." His voice was rife with agitation.

"Fine, Kolobos, whatever. Anyway, why are you standing in the dark?"

"I have no need to be in the light."

"But I would like to see you."

"And I care…why?"

"Oh please, I would love to look into the face of he who is going to "kill" me." Psyche said, putting up her fingers to make the quotations when she said kill.

"I will only show you my face so that it will haunt you in your dreams." Kolobos said, stepping out of his darkness.

::: Joke's on you, buster. I don't dream.:::

A hairless, smoke gray creature stepped out of the darkness. He had scars all over his body as if they were ritualistically self-inflicted. Kolobos had no face, only exposed bone and small bits of meat and nerves. His eyes seemed to have been ripped out, and he had three arms, one seemed to have been ripped off. Psyche covered her eyes, turned her face and screamed. Kolobos smiled at her fear.****

"Too much for you to handle?" Kolobos chuckled.

"OH MAN, you are really ugly." Psyche said her face still turned away.

::: You've got to be kidding me. This girl is just as stupid sober as she is drunk.::: Kolobos sighed heavily.

"Oh, I thought you'd be handsome since you were so strong." Psyche said, with her back to Kolobos, nearly gagging. "Where is your face?"

"You asked me that when you were drunk." Kolobos chuckled. "You seemed amused when I told you I lost it. In reality, Jumba shot a plasma cannon into my face, quite an experience. You should try it sometime." He said, grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind." Psyche said sarcastically. She then sucked her teeth. "I was really hoping you were handsome. That would have made this battle interesting."

"I am not here to entertain you." Kolobos said, insulted. Kolobos knew that Psyche was right about how to kill her. So, he began to plot towards her future demise by somehow trapping her in Thoughtland. Kolobos turned and began to leave. He had nothing more to do here.

"Wait, where are you going?" Psyche asked looking, over her shoulder.

"I have no reason to be here. I came to do something and I can't do it right now. Have a good day, while you still can."

"Well, before you go, can I give you something?" Psyche asked.

Kolobos was getting quite annoyed with this girl. "Make it quick." He snapped. Psyche quickly walked up to him and lightly kissed him on his cheek bone. Kolobos pushed her away. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Psyche just grinned.

Soon, Kolobos began feeling a strange sensation around the edges of his face.

"What is this?...What have you done?" Kolobos held his face as the sensation grew to the rest of his face.

"It's just a little something for you. My kisses have a healing effect. I refuse to fight someone without a face. It's just creepy."

Kolobos wasn't paying attention. He held his face with his hands as he waited for the sensation to stop.

"Are you listening to me?" Psyche asked, annoyed.

At that moment, Lucky passed the hall Psyche and Kolobos were in. She saw Kolobos holding his face and she thought the worst. Lucky gasped and ran to Kolobos's side.

"Psyche, what's going on? What did you do to him?" Lucky asked as if she was reprimanding Psyche. She then turned to Kolobos. "Are you okay?...Did she hurt you? What's wrong?"

Kolobos lowered his hands to reveal his face. The furless skin had returned along with his long ears that pointed straight back and twitching nose. Kolobos actually closely resembled a harmless Earth rabbit, how ironic. His face had returned but his eyes were still gone. Lucky gasped when she didn't see eyes in Kolobos's eye sockets.

"Wha….What happened to you?" Lucky stuttered.

Psyche sighed and smiled. "Lucky, I want you to meet Experiment 552. 552, this is my roommate and one of my best friends."

Kolobos smiled and waved a bit. Lucky just stood there in shock. She could barely talk.

"Psyche," she whimpered.

"Lucky, come over here to my side." Psyche said, motioning with her hands. Lucky didn't move. She just stared in fright at Kolobos. Psyche tried again louder this time. "Lucky, come here!"

Lucky slowly side stepped to Psyche. She didn't lower her gaze from Kolobos. Lucky didn't feel the pain and suffering beings usually felt when they looked at Kolobos. Psyche's psychic protection on Lucky took care of that, but something still made her stare at him even though she wanted to look away. She soon reached Psyche's side. Psyche held her shoulders and spoke to her calmly.

"Now, Lucky, I want you to go to our room and stay there for a while, ok?"

Lucky didn't answer. As she stood there, Psyche lost her patience. She snapped her fingers in Lucky's face. "Fortuna!" Psyche shouted. Lucky finally broke her gaze with Kolobos and looked abruptly at Psyche. "Go to our room…Now…And stay there."

Psyche didn't have to tell her twice. Lucky ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

Psyche shook her head as she watched Lucky run off. Kolobos no longer had a smile in his face.

"Sweet girl." Kolobos said, also watching Lucky run off scared out of her wits.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. She's under my protective insignia. You can't hurt her. So, don't even try."

Kolobos chuckled at her comment. "We'll see."

Psyche smiled at him and took a good look at Kolobos. "Now, you look more presentable and a hell of a lot cuter."

"You wasted your time and I find this form leaves something to be desired."

"Not much." Psyche grinned evilly.

If 552 had eyes he would have rolled them. "Uh huh. You can stop your pitiful attempt at trying to flatter me. Words like that mean nothing to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Kolobos said not looking at Psyche.

"Well, are you opposed to simply small talk?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…You hungry. I know this great little bar that serves good food and good drinks. A friend of mine owns it."

"I freed myself from those primitive needs a long time ago."

Psyche swayed her shoulders and smiled at Kolobos. "Humor me? We have a lot to talk about."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Kolobos was about to leave. Psyche didn't want him to. She needed to say something to make him stay. At that moment, Psyche got an idea and smiled evilly. "Not even about 555." She said.

Kolobos stopped walking. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Psyche. He glared at her and she smiled at him. Psyche giggled. "I didn't strike a nerve, did I? I thought that might have left an impression on you. Care to talk now?"

The proposition sounded interesting. "Lead the way."

Psyche smiled at waved her hand down the hallway. "After you."

I apologize to everyone about my lack in updating sooner. Something very serious happened in my heart and head and I needed sometime to recover. I don't know if I have a beta reader so thinks might take a while to be updated…For now folks…Courage.


End file.
